


Alolan Rescue Team, Exploring The Mind!

by Zauctor



Series: Burning Stars. (A Series of Post Pokemon Sun and Moon Fanfics) [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Climax Fic. There will be more but this is a major turning point in the series., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zauctor/pseuds/Zauctor
Summary: A week after returning from his adventures in Unova, Elio makes it his personal mission to free Mew from the last of its demons. However, a dark shadow takes hold of them both and now it's up to Lillie, Gladion and Hau to save them!





	1. Salvaging a Failing Project!

**Author's Note:**

> You only have to read the fanfic Of Stars and Boundaries to really catch up. Be sure to read the others in the series!

It had been a week since Elio and Lillie returned from the Unova region. As the week progressed he tried to figure out if the Mew and Lunala would be able to restore a wiped out memory.

He was standing in his back yard in the early morning talking with the two. "Nebby... if you sense something coming out of Isaac, get him to shut the link off!"

The two listened and nodded as they begin to work in deciphering the puzzle, Mew meowed as the Lunala opened a third eye and let loose a psychic pulse. Elio felt a splitting headache, but he began to see the memory more clearly.

He, Lillie and Gladion battled a Chandelure named Wilbur that was vile even among the standards of a Chandelure. He along with the mysterious Venomoth, Glaceon, Pheromosa and Nidoqueen were owned by a trainer named Cindy.

The Mew and Lunaala were unable to restore the entire memory, but it was enough as Elio smiled. "It works with wiped memories, so if he is willing to remember his condition would be minor to treat in comparison. Now to take care of one last problem before this project is complete..."

Elio called the Mew back in his ball after petting him on a job well done. "Thank you Isaac, go rest in the ball until we get back home." Elio turned his attention to the Lunala who used her psychic power to lift Elio up and nuzzle at him.

Elio asked. "Nebby, I got something very important to do for Isaac. Other than that, see you later?" The Lunala heard the tone, let her trainer go and understood the tone, she flew off to the Pelago as Elio called his Charizard.

Elio next visited the Ruins of Hope with the Mew, he prepared an offering of a bluk berry poffin to greet the deity of Poni Island; Tapu Fini. Where he has captured her and have her ball ready should he need her, Elio would rather request the Tapu's in a way they would respect.

A booming voice was heard as the fish totem deity appeared. "Who dares... oh, its you."

Elio smiled at the Tapu. "I have a question... you said the waters are good at purifying any taint to the soul? I was wondering if you can do something about a small issue Isaac has?"

Fini yawned. "Lele already contacted me when she saw you with the Mew during the week. You are worried that the darkness in the Mew's soul would do something to ruin what ever plan you may have... you would absolutely be right and it pleases me you have that much common sense!"

Elio was about to ask. "Then could you please lend some of it, Isaac and I would take this trial on!"

Fini refused him. "You are use to seeing horrible things, during the Ultra Beast crisis over a year ago and during your trip to the Orre region. But you only know a fraction of what lurked in the Mew, you would not be able to handle this."

Elio frowned in disappointment. "What makes you say that?"

Fini answered in a disgusted tone as she placed her hand on Elio's cheek. "The cruelty done to the Mew... you only comprehended a little and you presented yourself at your weakest, do you really want to know every detail of what was done? What he actually seen?"

Elio looked down in acceptance. "No..."

Fini took a deep breath as she let go. "Your intentions... narrow as it may be, are good at heart; do not hurt yourself more than you already have. Anything else you ask of me?"

Elio frowned in disappointment as he shook his head. "I'll be leaving. Thank you for at least telling me why this plan was a bad idea before turning me down."

The Tapu took the poffin and waved goodbye. "Most tend to act much more rude when I deny their wish, thank you for at least understanding why."

A couple hours, after Tapu Fini had to turn down Elio's request.

He went to a Masalada shop in Hao'oli to meet with Hau, Gladion and Lillie. Elio and Hau were sharing one with their starters. Lillie had a pecha berry one and split it with her shiny Deerling. Gladion split one with his Silvally.

Hau noticed the three were much more quiet than usual. "Whats wrong?"

As Gladion and Lillie were hesitate to tell Hau the full story, Elio nodded and explained enough. "I was suppose to have done something important for these two... and I let them down."

Hau asked how when Gladion answered. "We had a set back and he is taking it too personally."

Elio forced himself to smile as he explained to the siblings good news. "I was able to take care of some wiped out memories I had. Turn out we fought a really bad Chandelure, he was not nice to his trainer. That Darkrai Gladion rescued several months ago came around, stopped the Chandelure and the trainer agreed to go with Looker to get help with her problems."

Lillie listened and asked Elio. "What is happening at the League... I haven't heard anything special in a while."

Elio answered in a calm sigh. "Nothing out of the blue except Faba tried to go after my title again. Lets just say Blattron had about as much fun kicking his ass as Kalden did!"

Lillie remembered a couple things about the dream world and asked. "Elio... what did you see in that dream... when the radar was blocked out?"

Elio did not want to remember fully but answered. "Not a whole lot the dream had a lot of things that represented something I did, felt, seen or thought of. They taken the form of various pokemon, a Mimikyu that is exactly like Lost. A Larvesta that is a cutie, a Slaking that looked like a boss from a video game before I kicked his butt... an Araquanid I freed from some flame obsessed loon and Krell... or a Nihilego who was meant to be a kind of scapegoat!"

Lillie thought more about the pokemon found in the dream. "If that dream world was caused by that... link, what would happen if you and the Mew go back in that world?"

Elio and Gladion frowned at the idea; Elio spoke his mind first. "If we were sharing the same mind... we might be able to find that demon at its source and do something about it. The problem is I have no idea how it even works."

Gladion glared in disagreement at both. "Elio, please don't endanger yourself anymore than you already did; Lillie, he was in that coma for a week and you are suggesting he and the Mew go back into one?"

Lillie frowned in acceptance that her brother was right. "I am sorry for thinking out loud... it is selfish of me to think something like that."

Hau had the idea that they were talking about the Mew and asked. "What exactly is wrong with the Mew now?"

Lillie frowned more as she answered. "You know that Shadow Mew that attacked the islands months ago is somewhere in Isaac's mind; anyone who shares a mental link with the Mew is in great danger of being attacked by the unseen."

A long silence was felt as the four finished up their fried pastry. Elio spoke another idea he had. "Since Tapu Fini told me that the mists trial with Isaac was a horrible idea. I might have to go bug Tapu Lele about how bad it actually is... the only other psychic type I know of that would be of great help in figuring out what to do."

Hau thought it over and replied. "From what Olivia told me... it could work. But this is Tapu Lele, I don't know how much is she willing to help."

Hau saw the time on his watch and began to run out. "I got to go, see you later!"

As Hau left, Elio smiled at the siblings. "I know Lusamine had gotten a little better during the week, anything I need to know about?"

Gladion wished he didn't ask, but he replied a straight answer. "Nothing you need to know about, why did you two try to bring the Banette over to her?"

Lillie gave her answer. "Because Pete has been good at making us feel better when things gotten worse and they seem to get along from when they met back on Orre. Pete and Mismagius however do not get along."

Lillie saw the time, called the Deerling back and called the pager Charizard. "I'll be at the house when I finish spending time with Mallow. Don't be too lonely Elio." Lillie flew off as she waved Gladion goodbye.

Gladion sighed. "You know the motel, see you later and let us know if you find anything. We are so close to having him back... yet that one thing is keeping us from making that happen."

Elio understood. "I'll give you a report on it by tomorrow."

Gladion walked to the port with his Silvally, leaving Elio to walk back to his house by his lonesome with his Incineroar.

He patted Elio on the back in a growl, the trainer understood. "We are never giving up... even if we can't undo all the damage, this would be one way to help all three of them. Even that lady would at least be able to find a way to move on from all this."


	2. Special Delivery

The next morning at the Aether mansion, nothing specific was happening save for Lillies Banette and Lusamines Mismagius arguing about something. Lillie and Gladion were checking up on her before they leave to start their day and Lusamine was busy signing approval of finishing a probe that would survive a a trip with a Heatran. She heard a knock on the door and received a high priority package. She did not expect anything, but thought it would do no harm to take it in.

As she opened up the postal, her eyes widened as she saw an odd folder with the name. "XD-002?!"

The Banette and the Mismagius felt dread from Lusamine as they began to bicker more. "Nette" (I am going to get mama and the angry kid here! Keep the lady distracted!)

"Magius" (I sense Gladion and Lillie coming, this is about to become drastic if this isn't resolved. Now!) As the two ghost pokemon went outside, Lusamine was hesitate to read about the file regarding the Shadow Mew.

She knew what she done to the Type:Null's and Cosmog were similar to what Cipher had done to the shadow pokemon, it was made worse when most of Ciphers knowledge were an result of her actions. "That boy already told me about this... filth! What have they done to this Mew that I need to..."

The file itself looked like the general use of the Mew, it was used to recreate the XD formula used on Lugia twelve years ago due to an admin that worked on it refusing to cooperate. In addition there was a list of augmentations done to make the Shadow Mew more powerful, at the cost of its mental state.

When the Shadow Mew's power started to show a sign of becoming too great for them to control they mentally suppressed it so they can continue to add more "improvements".

As she turned the page, she looked in horror at what she read.

The file itself looked like it was made by an individual that enjoyed his job of creating the Ultimate Shadow pokemon. "Since the Ultra Beast's were from another dimension, we have no idea if XD-002 is even related to them... least of all is able to take on their forms! How about we try injecting it with the DNA of what is going to be XD-005 to 011? If it works then we can replicate the formula further to them. In case something happens to them we would have a back up plan like the Grand Master wanted anyways since XD-002 could just take their forms."

Lusamine knew that among the XD shadow pokemon, eight out of the eleven were among the Ultra Beast. She glared at the file as she thought. "They didn't... please tell me they..."

The next page spoke highly of the candidate for XD-005. "XD-005 was special even among the Ultra Beasts. Its venom stimulates everything mentally to its most extreme while dulling inhibitors, not that it should have mattered for XD-002. How would the stimulate work with a shadow pokemon as powerful as XD-002. Turns made XD-002 much more unpredictable, much more powerful, still would not hesitate to attack if its masters give it the thought! The best part is it stimulates everything to where it is like Hyper Mode, at the cost of making it far less obedient to the point nothing we do can really make it do what we want. It's best if we keep the Mew on that dosage because the positives outweigh the negatives!"

Simultaneously

Lillie and Gladion were heading toward the manor when they saw a Banette rushing toward them.

Lillie was startled. "What is wrong Pete, did mother say something to you or tried anything?" The Banette shook his head and begged his trainer to follow.

Lillie was being guided into the manor as Gladion noticed a Mismagius going through the wall and whispering to him. "What are you out here for?"

The Mismagius pointed to the manor in urgency, Gladion asked. "We were making our visit, is this important?" The Mismagius nodded and grew impatient, telling Gladion to hurry.

The siblings walked to their mothers room to find her giving an odd, stoic look as she stopped reading something.

Lusamine took a deep breath as she asked Lillie. "When I asked what was done to the Mew that day, you said they forced it into Hyper Mode. Any reason why you didn't tell me how it was driven into that state?"

Lillie froze as she struggled to answer, Lusamine looked down on the file in disgust and realization before she looked back at her daughter in despair. "Lillie... did I had anything to do with that Mew's suffering?"

Lusamine saw Lillie was hesitate to even answer and began to form tears as Gladion glared his answer. "Cipher got most of the information from someone that use to work at Interpol... who had the information from the Ultra Beast you let loose. Anything in Cipher's plans that involved the Ultra Beasts in some way can be traced back to you. Like it or not, this included how that Mew completely lost his mind."

Lusamine did not even force herself to smile as she nodded. "Thank you Gladion... I assume you two only came to visit, so please go on about you day."

Lillie saw a pattern, took a deep breath and asked. "Mother...please calm down."

Lusamine broke her calm facade and began to speak louder. "Lillie... what was done to that Mew is unforgivable. You know this! Who even done these horrible things to that Mew?"

Lillie glared in remembering the Admin. "Someone named Frankas, you were told about him and how many pokemon he had hurt."

Lusamine gritted her teeth at the mention of the name. "That same... thing that hurt all those poor pokemon. I am suppose to protect pokemon and all I done is caused all of them to suffer, ALL I HAVE DONE IS MAKE EVERYONE SUFFER! "

The siblings were startled by Lusamine shouting at them, Lillie stared sharply at Lusamine as Gladion asked with his teeth gritting. "Where did you even find this?" Lusamine glared at the file in disgust and hatred, she wanted it out of her sight, the Banette swipped it from her and handed it to Gladion.

Gladion read and glared sharply at Lusamine. "XD-002. Were you looking for more information on this?"

Lusamine shook and is shouting louder than previously. "AFTER KNOWING THE MEW LOST IT AND DROVE THE WORLD TO INSANITY OR THAT HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF!? I JUST WANT THIS UGLY NIGHTMARE TO BE BURIED AND I CAUSED ALL THAT AS WELL!"

Lusamine was bawling loudly as she shouted. "Please.. just leave me already!"

The siblings refused her request and gave her a hug in an attempt to calm her down.

Lusamine froze in response as Lillie struggled to speak about the Mew. "It is never going to be okay with what they done to Isaac and the others!"

Lusamine froze harder as she spoke out. "And the pokemon I froze, are the things I done to Cosmog or Type:Null is any better?! Least all of how I tried to control you two! I am not wo..."

The siblings calmed her down further, with the file tossed aside as Lillie whispered. "That Mew is getting better, it takes time to fix what can be fixed."

A knock on the door was heard, the Banette and Mismagius bickered over who got the door as Wicke let herself in. "Madam Lusamine I finished the first probe for tracking Heat.."

Wicke realized she walked in on something dramatic and asked. "Miss Lillie, Master Gladion... what happened?"

The Mismagius rushed to the file before the Banette was able to and handed it over to Wicke, she read the file and gasped. "From the Grand Master of Ci... Madam Lusamine, were you expecting something?"

Lusamine shook her head, shaking and is struggling to breath. "Please get that thing out of my sight, it's not welcomed here!"

Wicke placed the file away for eventual disposal and asked the siblings. "Miss Lillie... Master Gladion... what do you know of this?"

Lillie answered in a firm tone. "Miss Wicke, Elio and I used Maiden as a lie detector, mother told us enough. What kind of person is horrible enough to send us this?"

Wicke showed the siblings the last page regarding to who sent the file. Gladion and Lillie glared and the name.

Gladion felt his hand twitching as if he wanted to punch through the file. "Why?! Ardos has nothing left to gain from giving us more problems!"

Lillie had an idea. "Spite, that is the only logical reason he would want to do this." As the two glared more at the name, Lusamine snapped out of the trance, realized what is happening; sighed the last few tears out, she is still shaking.

Listening into a small wire under the wrappings.

A post man disguised himself as an employee. "It appeared the gift the Grand Master wanted to share had failed at doing its job. No matter, it is time XD-002 returns to us."


	3. Dr. Lele's Check Up!

Elio got up early to greet the deity of Akali island, Tapu Lele. With a smile on his face and a bluk berry poffin in his hand, he prepared to speak for assistance.

As a pink totem creature appeared in the Ruins of Life, Elio shouted in a cheer and with a wrapped treat. "Morning Lele!"

Lele pretended to hide a glare and whined. "You haven't visited me in months, what do you want?"

Elio kept a smile and asked. "I got a favor to ask. You are a psychic type and I want to know, can you check on Isaac for a little bit and tell me what you find?"

Lele playfully hummed "You want me to look into the Mew's mind and tell you what I see? I thought Fini told you why looking for it is a bad idea."

Elio began to frown in disappointment. "Isaac still has a problem and I want to figure out how to take care of it. Please."

Lele frowned in accepting the request. "Bring him out."

Elio took out the master ball and let out the Mew who was startled by the Tapu. Lele stared at him in an attempt to see what was visually wrong. "Since this isn't physical, I want you to stay put and let doctor Lele check for a mental diagnosis. It will hurt a lot though.."

Lele began to glow as she delved into the Mew's subconscious, playfully humming as she went deeper. "Some one has been feeling bad about something, should be the..."

The tune stopped as Lele held her head in pain. "I found it and oh boy is it mad!"

Elio asked if she found enough to stop. Lele was about to scream as she attempted to turn off the connection, it took both psychic pokemon to even turn the connection off. The Mew was shaking as strong psychic energy was about to erupt.

The Tapu went to pick up a set of yellow glasses with red shades. "Hey boss! Something big is coming out! You may want to stay back." Elio rushed to the outer edge of the chamber as instructed. T

apu Lele felt an pulse erupt, Elio saw the cringe and ordered. "LELE USE SHADOW BALL! ISAAC USE FLAMETHROWER!" The Mew shot a flamethrower to reveal a twitching figure, Lele shot a shadow ball in unison. Both psychic types covered their ears as they felt something pushing them back.

Elio in a panic to try and do something, posed for the Mew to use the move. "SHATTERED PSYCHE!" It proved to be a mistake as he saw a Shadow Mew being tossed aside the barriers before being slammed across one. He heard a distorted screech as the shadow dissolved into a black mist and went back into the Mew, both are panting heavily.

Lele took the specs off and asked the human. "You have no idea where this thing even came from, other than the Mew's mind?"

As Elio nodded the Tapu shivered. "That thing was born from when the Mew was a shadow pokemon... it been feeding of its guilt and represents somethings still stuck in him even after actually think going into the Mew's mind and defeating it at the source is a good idea?"

Elio frowned at realization. "Horrible idea in every sense of the word?"

The Tapu dropped the cheerful charade and spoke to Elio in a much serious tone. "Even worse of an idea than having that Mew mess around with your head since that thing is in there with him. You at least figured out why THAT was a bad idea, it is literally a part of Mew that as you found out is hard to get rid of. You and the girl have been comforting him during this... but do you really want her to know what else lurked in that thing?"

Elio shook his head in answer. "What else is there?" Lele grew impatient with the trainers ideals. "You seen some things when you spent a week snoozing! You were a down stairs trip away to seeing the bad stuff that has been going on in the Mews subconscious! Even the mental version of that Ultra Beast didn't want you down there... think about that!"

Elio looked down in defeat and asked. "What am I suppose to do?"

Lele boomed loudly as she lost her patience. "There is nothing you can do!"

Lele saw the trainers response of shock, calmed down and explained what she could do. "I think I know a guy.. who knows a guy, who knows a guy that might be able to help. The problem is you are going to endanger all of reality if it gets bad. I'll think about giving them a call if this gets worse. Anything else you want to talk to me about?"

Elio felt more disappointment that the other Tapu that would do something gave him a maybe. "Not really, thanks for the help."

Lele waved the two goodbye as she picked up the offering. "Least one of us got you to listen, come back soon!"

As Elio walked out and hugged the Mew, he whispered. "I'm sorry that happened again."

The Mew meowed and sent a voice in his head. "I know you are trying to help me, may we go home?"

As Elio called the Mew back into the Master ball, he flew to his house and prepared to settle down for the rest of the day. He sent the Mew out so they would watch a rerun of the Giant Woman Series together.

The Mew giggled as Nate and Monica were having an argument over a pokeball. "This is funny!"

As Monica was about to let herself get captured in a pokeball, the screen faded to static.

Elio grumbled. "Right when we were getting to the good part!" He checked to see if he payed his cable bills, he did. In a groan of annoyance he wondered how Lillie was doing with her day. He understood why she would be busy and knows she will come home when she feel's like it.

Elio decided to call Lillie to see what was going on, oddly enough Lillie was the first to ask. "Elio, what is the matter?"

Elio heard the question and asked. "Was about to ask the same thing. Found out more of what was going on with Isaac, how are things going over at Aether?"

Lillie's cheerful tone became one of worry as she answered. "I didn't tell my mother about how they forced Isaac into hyper mode. You remember our talk about this, right?"

Elio froze in dread. "Among the things we kept her in the dark about, that is one above all others."

Lillies tone became more furious. "Someone sent her a file about XD-002, the things they done to Isaac!"

As Elio asked who, Lillie answered in a rather deep and disgusted tone. "Ardos!"

Elio felt intense anger as he asked in a concern tone. "Is Lusamine okay?"

A long silence was heard, Elio found it hard to believe the three words came out of his mouth as Lillie answered. "No... she isn't. Gladion and I have calmed her down, but we are not leaving her alone until we find out what is happening."

Elio took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down. "Even behind bars these monsters still try to hurt us. If you are going to be busy, you mind if I come over to visit you and Gladion? I promise I would leave your mother alone otherwise."

Behind him, Elio heard the Mew shivering in fear. He went over to pet the Mew and whispered. "Relax, you are staying in the master ball during that time because the two of you may set each other off."

Lillie answered back. "You don't have to. Miss Wicke already had everyone on high alert should this happen again."

Elio sighed. "Alright. Talk to you tomorrow then?"

Lillie answered. "I will be back home soon, for now just wait for me because I may be home late." As the two ended their conversation.

Elio heard the Mew cry more and prepared a Watmel poffin to make it feel better. "Isaac, it's okay. No one is going to hurt you."

The Mew's pink fur turned purple, his blue eyes turned lifeless gray, a sinister voice was heard in Elio's head before his vision faded. "But...I...will...hurt...you!"


	4. The Shadow Is Let Loose!

Elio's mother was busy sweeping the front porch when she noticed something not too out of the ordinary. Her son was approaching with the Mew in the evening. "Hello, what are you doing to..."

As Elio's mother noticed the Mew's color and her son glaring in a soulless stare, she knew something was wrong.

She thought to herself as she signaled the Meowth to get ready as she rushed to get a certain dusk ball. "Please don't make me do this." As she rushed out, she saw the Mew sharing the same soulless stare as she tossed a dusk ball with a smiley face sticker.

Elio was struggling not to point as a cackling Gengar with a stone on its belly emerged, he looked at Elio with a twisted frown as his trainer whispered. "Otto... do you see what is wrong with..." The Gengar immediately prepared a shadow ball as the Mew let loose a distorted shriek and charged a corrupted psycho boost to aim at the woman.

Elio's mother shouted. "MEOWTH NOW!" The Meowth rushed to the Mew and clapped in front of it, causing a flinch as the Gengar shot a shadow ball at the Mew.

The Mew took the damage and was unfazed until a professor noticed something was wrong and shouted. "Lycanroc, use accelerock!"

The sun variant of Lycanroc smashed at the Mew in high speeds while it was dazed.

The Mew took Elio and hovered him in between itself and their pokemon. Elio's mother looked in anger. "Oh you are not using my boy as a shield! Otto focus on attacking the Mew, you know how you get around." The Mew had Elio's body position at where the Gengar was until it realized he wasn't there. Under a tree the Gengar cackled and shrieked as he let loose three shadow balls to pelt the Mew, it felt the damage and shrieked louder as it used a corrupted psycho boost to obliterate the tree. The Gengar emerged from a shadow next to a mailbox and blew a raspberry as he snarled for the next shadow ball.

As the battle was about to continue, a yellow light descended with a yellow totem like creature appearing to shout. "Tapu Koko!"

As the Mew was shoved by the Tapu, a green light, a pink light and a blue light descended. Tapu Bulu swung its bell like tail to shove the Mew to the ground as Fini began to shoot a dazzling gleam, Lele used her power to pin the Mew down.

It began to thrash wildly and howl as Elio's mother whispered. "Meowth... use hypnosis on that Mew." In a hypnotic wave, the Mew began to fall asleep, despite Elio's sight being nowhere close to the vision, he collapsed.

Elio's mother and Kukui asked what was going on, Lele turned to them in a grim tone and answered as the sun began to set. "The Mew's shadow took over. If either of you have the kids girlfriend on dial, you might want to tell her to go to Lanakila. She needs to bring the Gardevoir with her to keep them contained!"

Elio's mother's normally cheerful tone turned into teeth gritting rage. "What did that Mew do to my boy!?"

Lele shook her head in answer. "Its shadow self intended to use him as a meat puppet to give the order to kill you all." The mother glared as she noticed her Gengar sniffed and pointed toward a distance.

Lele helped translate what the Gengar was saying as she giggled. "That thing didn't just get loose, someone let it out. Seeing where this is going would have been fun if I wasn't so busy with this."

The Gengar howled as it began to dash to the docks, Elio's mother followed and shouted to the professor. "Sorry about this! Tell Lillie what happened!"

For Lillie.

The entire day in itself was mentally exhausting. No one knew who sent the file of XD-002 to her mother, Gladion and Wicke had the entire facility on high alert. Despite Elio voicing his concern, Lillie did not want him to be involved anymore than he needed to be.

As her mind began to drift, she heard her phone ring. "Huh... professor?"

Lillie answered it and asked what happened, in a grim tone Kukui answered. "It's Elio something bad has happened to him. When can you get to Lanakila?!"

Lillie jolted alert and asked. "What happened?!"

Kukui tried to keep himself calm and asked. "That Mew... did it ever look dark purple?"

Lillie's heart is racing in fear as she answered. "When it was a shadow pokemon! What did he do to Elio?!"

The professor answered. "The Tapus would explain more. Do you have Maiden with you?"

Lillie checked for two great balls. "Yes! I will be heading there now!"

Lillie rushed into the manor find Lusamine in a more stable mind set, Wicke patting her on the back as both women noticed.

Lusamine asked trying to get the grief out. "You were heading out a moment ago, what ha..."

Lillie shouted loudly almost in panic. "It's that Mew... it turned into a shadow pokemon again! He hurt Elio and I am going to the Pokemon League to find out what happened!" Lillie rushed out of the house before the two adults were even able to say something; as the Banette tired to follow, the door shut at his face.

The Banette got up and began to stomp before pointing at Lusamine, asking her to get a pokemon out. Wicke noticed what the Banette was trying to say and translated. "I think he want's you to bring out Mismagius."

Lusamine shook her head in questioning. "The two don't get along. Why would he..."

The Banette pointed at the door and began to shout.

Lusamine had an idea of what the Banette was saying "You sensed something wrong and want me to investigate?"

The Banette nodded as he jumped up and down pointing. Lusamine helped finish what she was hearing. "And you want the Mismagius out because she would sense something is wrong?" The Banette nodded and cackled.

Lusamine took out an ultra ball to let her Mismagius out. Immediately the Mismagius sensed something and began to whisper to her trainer.

Lusamine petted and asked. "Does it have anything to do with the Mew? Or why it attacked that boy?"

The Mismagius nodded as she glared at the Banette to whisper something. (You stay put and keep miss Wicke safe. That is something even a bum like you can do.)

The Banette shrugged as it went over to Wicke. "Bane!" (I sensed something dangerous in the big building. Try not to leave a mess!)

Lusamine took a deep breath as she prepared to leave the manor and go toward the facility. "Miss Wicke, would you and the Banette stay and keep the house safe for a bit? It won't take long."

She and her Mismagius went to the central building. As the two went down elevator, the Mismagius glared downward and whispered in a dark tone. "Magius."

The trainer noticed and asked. "You want me to be ready when you sense something?"

The Mismagius nodded as the Aether president descended to the labs, she prepared an ultra ball containing her Clefable in preparation. The Mismagius saw an employee and pointed. Lusamine kept a smile as she looked at what was strange, nothing looked odd about the employee save for some bandages around his head.

The employee noticed and announced her. "Ah, Miss president. What are you doing out this evening?"

Lusamine kept a smile and answered. "I was out to investigate something going wrong. What are you doing here? The night shift hasn't started just yet and all employee's were suppose to head home by this hour."

The employee smiled back and answered. "I was helping out with last minute adjustments to the volcanic probe before I left."

The Mismagius shook her head and whispered to Lusamine's ear. The trainer went stoic in response. "Don't lie to me. What are you doing here?"

The employee was about to draw something, the Mismagius noticed and shot a shadow ball. Knocking the two pokeballs out to reveal a Magnezone and a Venusaur.

The employee saw his cover blown and revealed himself to be a man in a dark red, damaged armor like outfit. "I was hoping the Grand Masters gift would be enough to render you." Lusamine tossed out a Clefable in response to the man revealing himself to be working for Ardos.

Lusamine tried to keep her anger on hold as she ordered. "Mismagius, mystical fire that Venusaur, Clefable, lets try a metronome on that Magnezone!"

As the Venusaur prepared to shoot a sleep powder at Lusamine, the Mismagius shot the flame through the powder and into the Venusaur burning both. The Magnezone shot a flash cannon at the Clefable for super effective damage; the Clefable wiggled her finger and caused the ground underneath the Magnezone to erupt in an earth power, knocking it out. The Cipher peon called the Magnezone back and sent out a Chandelure.

Lusamine sighed. "Clefable, use psychic on that Venusaur, Mismagius shadow ball that Chandelure."

The Mismagius shot a shadow ball at the Chandelure for a super effective knock out.

The peon gritted his teeth and ordered. "What are you waiting for, sludge bomb that Clefable!" The Venusaur shot a sludge bomb at the Clefable for super effective damage and was countered by a psychic blast for a k.o. The peon switched his two pokemon for a Bisharp and Victreebel.

Lusamine called her two pokemon back in a whisper. "Mismagius, Clefable, you done well. Bewear, Altaria it is time you show them how wrong it was for him to come here!"

The peon ordered. "Iron head and sunny day!"

The Victreebel set up intense sun light as the Bisharp rammed into the fluffy Bewear.

Lusamine ordered back. "Bewear counter with a hammer arm on the Bisharp, Altaria fire blast." The Bisharp rammed into the Bewear again to make her flinch as the Victreebel joined with a fiery weather ball. The Altaria made quick work of the Victreebel with a fire blast. The peon switched the Victreebel out for a Kadabra, Lusamine switched the Bewear out and prepared to send the Mismagius. "Bewear that is enough. Altaria while the sun is out use fire blast on that Bisharp!" The Altaria inhaled again and let loose an all consuming flame to knock the Bisharp out.

As the Mismagius was sent out, she was greeted to a psychic blast from the Kadabra.

The peon saw that he was low on pokemon and began to shout his next order. "Another time perhaps... Kadabra use teleport!"

The Mismagius gave the Kadabra a mean look, Lusamine glared sharply. "Thank you Mismagius, now finish this fight with a shadow ball!" The Mismagius shot a shadow ball at the Kadabra for a quick knock out.

Lusamine asked in a calm yet piercing tone. "You were the one who sent me that package... why were you stupid enough to stay around?"

The peon smirked at the Lusamine and answered. "For when I had an opportunity. I would make sure the job was done either way. I was giving another duty, to send out a small radio wave to have..."

Lusamine interrupted the man; with a Venusaur using a sleep powder to knock her out, a Victreebel known for being one of the most carnivorous pokemon in existence, a Bisharp that had blades around its body and a Chandelure, she knew the mans intention. "Your back up plan was an assassination attempt? What did that wave signal even do?"

The Cipher peon laughed maniacally. "For when XD-002 was taken from us! Even now he is rampaging across Alola... and that girl left to do something about. I wonder how she will scre..."

Lusamine called her pokemon back as they sensed their trainers intentions. "You two don't need to see this."

She had heard enough of the peon as she calmly approached him with a stoic look and reached her hands around the peons neck. As she had him in her grip she gritted her teeth and shouted. "Do you have any idea what you done to that Mew or that boy!?"

The Cipher peon he spat out the words. "I thought you be glad that those brats would no longer be a... ack!"

Lusamines grip tightened as she snarled. "You have done nothing but hurt and speak ugly filth, stay silent!" As Lusamine was strangling the peon, she did not notice the elevator ascending to pick someone up.

A brown haired woman, in a long yellow, flowery skirt descended moments; she had a snarling Gengar with her and noticed what was going on.

Elio's mother shouted loudly at Lusamine. "DID YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SON!?"

Lusamine was startled as she looked back. "What are you even.."

Elio's mother took out a particular stone and glared at her. "I ask again before I use this, did you have anything to do with my son being taken over by that Mew?!"

Lusamine's eyes widened, her grip became even tighter around the peons neck. "No I have not!"

Elio's mother did not believe the words and asked. "How I know you two aren't in cahoots and your covering yourself up?"

Both women glared at each other; Lusamine answered. "I was investigating something after this man sent something foul to me. Lillie ran off when she heard something happened to her friend."

Elio's mother shook her head. "Tauros crap! You and my son hate each other. From what I heard you tried to hurt him at least two times! You better tell me much more than that before I sic Otto at both of..."

The Gengar cackled as he whispered something. Elio's mother lessened her glare. "Okay, Otto actually believes you... lucky you."

Lusamine asked about the Gengar in question. Elio's mother kept a frown. "Otto came from someone who rescued him from a bad home. I don't let him out unless I know my boy is in danger. Speaking of which, did you let Lillie fly off to the Pokemon League?"

Lusamine answered with the peon gasping for air. "She flew off before I was able to stop her... her Banette sensed something was wrong the moment she left."

Elio's mother forced a smile at what she confirmed and asked. "Think you may want to go find out if she is okay? Least show her that you care about what is going on?"

Lusamine nodded as the peon began to look blue under the helmet. "I will do that as soon as I am done with this... thing! Could you please leave?"

Elio's mother shook her head. "Oh no no no! Go check to see if Lillie is okay! Besides, your thinking way too small for what to do with this man!"

Lusamine's grip lightened in response. "Small, what could someone like you even have planned?"

Elio's mother stepped out of the elevator and began to gesture toward it. "None of your business since we have different taste. Do tell anyone working night shift that they may want to clean up down here in lets say... five minutes?"

Lusamine dropped the Cipher peon and walked toward the elevator, no longer caring for the goons fate.

As the elevator ascended, the peon coughed. "You allow her to lea..."

Elio's mother activated a key stone and shouted. "Otto, mega evolve!"

As Lusamine calmed herself down and refocused on worrying for Lillie, she heard an ungodly roar bellow from the labs down below.

She found an employee preparing himself for the night shift and asked. "I'll be out for a little while. I suggest you get ready to clean up... that, when the noise stops."

The Cipher peon found himself confronting a snarling Mega Gengar, with a glare of murder staring into his soul.

Elio's mother shouted. "Sludge bomb!" The Gengar immediately hacked unsanitary sludge that slammed into the peon and exploded, sending him barreling back to a wall.

The peon tried to use a smoke bomb and dash for an escape, he found himself unable to run with the woman and Gengar glaring. "Shadow tag! If you honestly think you are leaving, then it is time to shock reality back into you!" The Gengar heard the order and crackled a thunderbolt at the peon, as the Gengar twitched he let loose a pulse of murderous thoughts to knock the peon on his knee's.

Elio's mother shouted. "Finish him!"

The Gengar cackled loudly as it generated a shadow ball straight at the peon. In another slam against the wall, the peon laid battered, charred from the electricity, covered in filth and twitching.

The woman approached to see if she would leave, only to find the peon laughing in a taunt. "This would not save hi..."

Elio's mother swiped the belt worth of pokemon from the peon and glared sharply. "Shut up!"

She backed away from the mega Gengars line of fire and shouted. "Otto use thunderbolt at least thirteen times! Then use the last one in combination with shadow ball!"

The peon saw the Gengar crackle electricity and began to shriek loudly; in the first volt, the peon began to feel numb, in the second he felt his vision began to blur, in the third he felt his heart stop. The Gengar roared as he rapidly shot thunderbolt after thunderbolt, no longer caring that the peon was dead by the third bolt. He generated a shadow ball, began to shoot a thunderbolt into it and hurled it at the peon for a shadow thunder ball finisher.

Boom!

As the Gengar prepared to attack more Elio's mother used the key stone to power him down and took out the dusk ball to call him back. "Otto, that is enough!"

As she prepared to leave the facility, she saw an employee descend with a mop and bucket, only to find a charred body rammed into a wall; he saw a woman that realized she took longer than she expected and that she may have went over kill.

The employee was about to throw up as Elio's mother calmed him down. "I should have told her to bring more people down here to clean up. I am sorry you have to see this alone."


	5. Time For A Rescue Team!

At the summit of Mount Lanakila, Lillie approached the pokemon league and was stopped by a Genesect guarding the door. "Who goes... oh. That pink thing said you would come. Come on in."

The Genesect walked out of the way, letting Lillie in while he stood out in the snow. "For once it is a good thing I can't feel this!"

Lillie traveled to the activated teleporter in the center and went to the crystal throne. She found the four Tapu's looking over Elio and a Shadow Mew, they laid dormant, unresponsive.

Koko shouted out. "Did you bring the Gardevoir?" Lillie was about to cry when she sent out the Gardevoir.

Lele saw the look, signaled the Gardevoir to use a psychic hold and spoke to the girl. "You want to know what happened? Mew turned back into a shadow pokemon, took over the kids mind and used him as a shield while he attempted to kill everyone he cares about. Who knew the kids mother was good at a pokemon battle."

Lillie began to cry as Lele winked to explain more. "Now to the good news! The kid is taking a trip back into his mind! I called a couple guys, who are calling a couple guys to call a guy to make sure this shadow Mew never bothers anyone again!"

Lillie struggled to ask in worry for Elio and the Mew. "What are they going to do to them?"

Lele shrugged. "Nothing directly. The three beings were going contact a couple dragons... who will contact another dragon. Then they call who ever the Mew calls grand pappy. Although since those two dragons are going through the realm of the subconscious, they might need some help since the shadow isn't going to let them in easily."

Lillie had no idea what Lele was talking about when Fini went over to explain. "I called in Lunala and Solgaleo to assist in sending some of the Mew's closest friends to the dream. Who in turn contacted Cresselia... she had Darkrai come along just so he doesn't hurt anyone and help. You know enough people, do you wish for them to go to the Lake of the Sunne?"

Lillie took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down and understand what was being asked. "You are telling me to send Hau and Gladion into another dimension?"

Lele giggled and answered. "Yes! Don't worry this is less dangerous than it sounds. True they will feel every horrible thing that will happen to them. But if they were to die in that realm, they just get sent back out in this one. Then they try again!"

Fini sighed in response. "They are going into a dream created by two gods who have been to places. Lunala would want you to give the final word before sending you into the realm to save... those two."

Lillie looked at Elio and the Mew as Lele's cheerful facade faded. "This is our best and only good chance to save him besides cutting our losses. Bring with you some of your best pokemon for this! Mega evolutions are not a good idea."

Lillie nodded as she whispered to the Gardevoir. "Please... keep them safe." The Gardevoir understood, gave a gracious bow and went to her duty.

As Lillie walked out of the league with newfound determination to save Elio and the Mew, she found her mother shivering out in the snow with a Genesect ready to shoot a techno blast at her. "Blattron stop! Mother, what are you doing here?"

Lusamine explained to her daughter what happened. "I found the man responsible for sending that file as well as what ever happened to that boy. For reasons best not explained, I let the boy's mother make sure he never bothers anyone again when she came rightfully suspicious."

Lillie frowned in disapproval and asked. "Mother... you let her sic that Gengar at him?!"

Lusamine nodded and realizing it may have been a bad idea as she cringed. "Should I have stopped her?"

Lillie was hesitate to give a clear answer. "Elio warned me that the Gengar was not well and tend to be very violent. What ever happened has happened."

Lusamine remembered the hellish roar and shook it out of herself. "Do I need to know what is happening in that building?"

Lillie shook her head. "No mother. I am heading home to let Gladion know something important. You need to stay at home, this shouldn't concern you."

As Lillie called the Charizard to fly off, the Genesect glared at Lusamine and signaled her to leave.

Lillie returned to the mansion and found her brother arguing with Wicke. "I am sorry, but until further notice, you are best to stay out of the labs."

Gladion was frustrated at the vague reason. "It was something Lusamine has done and from what you are saying she went out of control."

Wicke agreed. "What happened involved who ever was helping Ardos with his scheme earlier and someone else came to do something about it."

Gladion thought of it and gave up on finding the reason. "I still need to ask her what happen..."

Lillie shouted. "Brother there is something we need to do to save Elio and Isaac!"

Gladion saw the look of determination and desperation in Lillie's eyes and asked. "What is it?"

Lillie told her brother what the Tapu told her, Gladion sighed and asked. "This sounds like something Elio would agree with doing, please tell me your joking?"

Lillie shook her head in response "I am going to the Altar of the Moone to find Nebby, if you want to do this tomorrow morning you can."

Gladion took the information to heart, they might as well do something to save Elio and the Mew as soon as possible. "I will call Hau to see how soon we can do this. Do you even know what pokemon the Tapu's were talking about?"

Lillie frowned as she nodded. "Three dragons that exist in another dimension."

Wicke realized what Lillie was talking about and asked. "Miss Lillie, you do know what is going to happen if the three pokemon make it into the dream world... right?"

Lillie froze in realizing the scope and answered. "They would summon the Mews... grand pappy."

Gladion and Wicke realized who Lillie was referring to. The brother spoke his mind about. "It had gotten so bad that they are going to call on a miracle..."

Lillie understood as she and Gladion began to leave. "Sometimes that is what we need."

Wicke whispered. "Please come back safe."

Lillie smiled back before she and her brother left the door. "We will!"

As the siblings exited and flew, Lusamine walked into the manor, confused, shivering.

Wicke noticed and reported. "Madam Lusamine, some of the night shift employee's have filed a complaint about a mess in the labs."

Lusamine groaned in response. "I knew letting that woman deal with him was a bad idea. How bad is it?"

Wicke had a picture of the scene, Lusamine vomited in a basket in response.

With in a hour.

Gladion gave Hau a call to wake up and prepare for a small adventure. Hau already knew something bad happened to Elio and that what ever was planned was the best way to save him. As the two went to the Lake of the Sunne, they found a Solgaleo talking with a Darkrai before the two pokemon noticed the two. The Darkrai took a bow as it remembered Gladion, while the Solgaleo roared in asking the two if they were ready. The two boys nodded nervously; the Darkrai glowed a red hue as the Sogaleo let loose an other worldly roar; his third eye opened.

In a flash of light, Hau and Gladion found something odd. Hau's Raichu and Gladion's ground type Silvally looked larger, the two pokemon were looking at them weird and they found the other person missing.

Hau saw a frowning Riolu, Gladion saw a cheerful Rowlet. "What the... where is Hau?!"

The Rowlet flapped in astonishment at the Riolu. "What the... why do you sound like Gladion?"

As the Rowlet and Riolu realized what happened, the Raichu and Silvally looked around to find out where they were. They were on a floating island surrounded by yellow clouds. Behind them was a platform and a rainbow bridge leading to an island bellow, in front of them was what looked like a blue tower collapsing, with a red swirling vortex above.

The Alolan Raichu broke the silence and looked up the tower. "Guys, I think we are suppose to go up there, I think our trainers have changed a bit!"

The ground type infused Silvally grumbled as he realized what happened. "They were turned into pokemon when they went into this dimension. The one good thing of all of this is that it doesn't feel anything like Ultra Space."

Gladion glared as he looked up the tower. "Suppose to be the realm made from ones subconscious... that of a very powerful pokemon. Sooner we get up there the sooner we can leave!"

As the group walked to the base of the tower, they found a statue that looked like a Kangaskhan, a bag of strange supplies and five blue gears. In the bag was blue orbs, strange seeds, apples, oran berries and technical machines that taught Hau and Gladion some moves.

Upon entering the tower, with the supplies the four pokemon found the place to be a long maze with twist and turns. The pokemon encountered were many and none were friendly; Porygon, Bronzor, Solrock and Lunatone. It was the Porygon that were the worse as they let loose a discharge that attacked the Rowlett and Riolu from anywhere in a room, the others were not any better for Gladion because he was stuck with being a fighting type and while Hau was effective against the Solrock and Lunatone, they had a type advantage of their own. With Silvally and Gladion being the primary front attackers, their strategy for advancing the tower was having the Raichu and Hau attack from afar with energy ball and focus blast. The Riolu tossing spikes at the foes when needed to make Silvally's frontal assault easier.

As they ascended to the higher floors, they found more supplies and accidentally ran into a room with many strange candies, enemy pokemon descended from the ceiling ready to attack. In a panic Hau activated an orb that put the horde to sleep, allowing the group to turn what was ten into a manageable four by the time they awoke. The group themselves were rather silent save for shouting where to go, when they ran into a tough encounter, the many items they found and the traps they tripped over, much to Gladion's annoyance.

Eventually they found themselves in a floor with a signal room and a Kangaskhan statue, as they stopped to think about what was going on or how high up the tower they were, they felt a small rumble. The Silvally barked at the Raichu. "You have any idea where we even are? Gladion and his friend seem to be lost, I have no idea why they are turned into pokemon in the first place and the large amounts of pokemon are getting annoying!"

Gladion looked at the pool of water with Hau and glared at the reflection. "Just my luck."

The Rowlet smiled at the Riolu. "It isn't that bad! I always wanted to know what it was like to be a pokemon."

The Raichu used his psychic powers to sense the tower. "This is a place where time flows! The guy were are suppose to rescue is on the top... going mad as time stopped working. I think those gears we found at the base are needed to fix this."

Gladion sensed something at the top. "You have any idea, because something feels... faint?"

The Raichu sensed more before shaking his head. "It is some blue dragon. That is all I can get, all those seeds and orbs we have gathered are going to be needed just getting to the top of this spire!"

The Riolu posed. "I think I know what we are going up against. Dialga, the Temporal pokemon; so long as he exist... so does time."

The Rowlet flinched as the Raichu thought of it. "That would make sense..."

The tower shook harder, signaling the four to keep moving, the Riolu followed the Silvally barking for the lead. "Looks like a big task, Raichu you get the back!"

In comparison to the floors below, the trip up the spire was much more difficult. The Porygon2 and Porygon-Z that lurked had a habit of speeding themselves up and letting loose a discharge at a rapid pace, they knocked Hau and Gladion out the first time they discovered what was happening and some of the seeds glowed to bring them back up their feet. Among the pokemon encountered, thye found Metagross and Salamence; pokemon that gave even the Raichu and Silvally trouble to take down, the later because none in the group had a type advantage save for hitting them hard. The absolute worse encounter was when they entered a large room with the next stairway and a monster house to block the way; composing of half a dozen Porygon-Z it took the group two orbs to stun the group of pokemon long enough for them to even escape.

As the four ascended, they found themselves at the top of the tower. The sky above them was a dark swirling cloud with lighting crackling all around, in front of them was a device with a red runic glow, five holes looked like something was gouged out. As Hau and Raichu were startled by the red cloud, Gladion and Silvally stared at the device on the pedestal. The Riolu asked. "Think we were suppose to put those gears into this?"

The Silvally nodded. "Yep! Might stop this tower from from falling apart." Silvally signaled Raichu to approach the device with the bag of gears, as he floated lighting struck and caused him to back away.

Darkness surrounded the four as they heard a growl turn into a shout. "SO ITS YOU! YOU SEEK THE DESTRUCTION OF TEMPORAL TOWER!"

The four were startled by the name of the place, Gladion shouted to the voice. "We weren't here to destroy anything! We were just here to try and save a friend of ours. Time is kind of limited and..."

The voice interrupted him. "Time..."

In a flash of light, A dark blue dragon with orange markings, metallic parts and an orange diamond on his chest appeared. "YOU DARE BRING RUIN TO THE TOWER!?"

Hau jumped at the sight of Dialga. "No! We were trying to save someone."

Dialga did not listen. "SILENCE! FOR ALL THOSE WHO THREATEN TEMPORAL TOWER! I WILL SHOW NO MERCY!"

As the Dialga roared, the Raichu glowed and sensed a psychic presence. "This is the guy we were suppose to help travel deeper into the dream world! What ever happened to him is causing him to not listen to us!"

Silvally tensed up as he saw the mad Dialga prepare. "If he isn't going to listen, then we might have to beat some sense into him! Are you three ready!" The Rowlet flapped his wings at realization he was about to fight Dialga, Riolu placed one arm below his waist and his other hand toward his face in a dramatic pose as he prepared.

Vs Primal Dialga

Hau grabbed a seed from the bag and tossed it at the Dialga as it began to roar. The seed went into the Dialga's mouth and petrified it, giving the four enough time to get close. The Raichu drank an elixer as Gladion shoved a force palm into the Dialga. As the Silvally tore into the Dialga with ground infused claws, the Dialga began to move again. The Raichu ate a seed and began to prepare for violently attack, Hau danced in vigor in preparing himself. Despite the preparation, none were ready for the Dialga to let loose a loud roar that distorted the very fabric of time.

BOOM!

Raichu, Hau and Gladion were knocked out by the blast before another couple seeds have brought them back on their feet, the Silvally was clenching onto his glass. As the Dialga paused, Hau tossed another stun seed only to miss.

Gladion prepared to endure and Silvally ate an oran berry to heal the damage. "This is much better than what they normally are."

The Dialga raked its metal claws into Gladion; he gritted his teeth in pain as he endured and used reversal to deal significant damage. Hau approached the Dialga as the Raichu shot a focus blast. Silvally tore into the Dialga again with a multi attack and noticed the Dialga was about to roar again.

Hau and Gladion were knocked out by the blast and were brought back by the last of the reviver seeds, Raichu and Silvally were sent flying back to the ground knocked out. Hau rushed into the Dialga like the brave Rowlet he was as Gladion burrowed under ground in an attempt to avoid extra damage. Dialga began to channel ancient power and pelted Hau with the rocks as Gladion burst out of the ground, upper cutting the Dialga and causing it to fall over.

Thump!

Gladion and Hau were breathing heavily as they saw the mad god of time fall in defeat. Both shouted to their pokemon. "Are you okay?"

The Silvally took the bag from the Raichu and tossed it at the duo as the tower began to shake. "HURRY BEFORE THIS TOWER COLLAPSES WITH US IN IT!"

The Rowlet and Riolu rushed to the structure and placed the five gears as lighting struck the tower. The tower shook violently in danger of collapsing with each gear placed. As the final one was inserted the structure began to repair itself and glow blue. Lightning began to strike from all over, the tremors became worse, the four looked around in panic as they questioned why the tower was still falling apart.

The shaking stopped, Dialga's lining began to change from orange, to blue as he came through. "Where... am I?"

Dialga looked around in figuring out where he was. "I was tasked to journey to his dream! When a dark veil came and..."

Dialga looked at the structure and shouted. " I REMEMBER THIS REALM!"

As the four pokemon struggled to ask, Gladion was the one to ask. "What do you even know of this place?"

Dialga looked at the four in apology. " A REALM WHERE THERE IS ONLY POKEMON! WHAT YOU SEE BEFORE YOU IS BUT A MEMORY OF MINE. YOU HAVE FREED ME FROM THIS MADNESS AND FOR THAT I THANK YOU!"

The Dialga roared as the diamond on its chest glowed. "Return to your realm and reach a place closest to the heavens!"

Hau and Gladion awoke with both them human. They and their pokemon were battered, they saw a Darkrai held on to four green feathers in fear for the worse. He nodded in silence as he saw them awake before he flew. Solgaleo roared in congratulating the two.

Hau whispered. "A place closest to the... Mount Lanakila?!" The Solgaleo nodded before he leaped off into the distance.

Gladion shook his head. "They actually are going to summon that pokemon. Hau, you know that Mew tends to give nicknames to others... right?"

Hau smiled and remembered. "He called me uncle!"

Gladion was tempted to smile. "There is one individual he refers to as grand pappy... you have any idea who that might be?"

Hau shook his head ignorant. "Nope, is the Mew's grand pappy some powerf..."

Hau's eyes widened as Gladion was calling the Charizard. "Yes, we may want to get going."


	6. Exploring Through Space!

Lillie flew toward Poni Canyon and began to make the long walk up to the Altar of the Moone. She brought Rotom Dex with her from Kukui's lab in case he was needed, she was greeted to the Lunala and a Cresselia talking to each other.

As the Lunala lifted Lillie with her psychic power to give her a small nuzzle, she looked at the Cresselia with hesitation. "BZZT! Mums... From what I know the pokemon you are going after in this part of the dream world is in a very aggressive state. Are you sure about going? BZZT!"

The Lunala looked at the Dex and sighed. "BZZT! Dex isn't needed for this in any way. Who are you bringing? BZZT!"

Lillie tossed a pokeball, a dusk ball and great ball to let out a Vaporeon, Golurk and Hydreigon. "Nebby, I am bringing Lola, Onua and Ghorchi!"

The Lunala cringed at the options before reassuring Lillie. "BZZT! Those are good for the place, you still want to be careful about this pokemon. He has a type advantage over the Hydreigon and Golurk. Your ready Cresselia? BZZT!" The Cresselia glowed as the Lunala opened her third eye and shrieked. A rift opened up leaving the Dex behind.

When Lillie came through, she found her pokemon to look much larger and has found herself on a rocky asteroid like realm, with hail falling down. The pokemon were about to react to Lillies condition when a large winged pink dragon with pearls at its shoulders appeared and roared. "YOU DARE DISTORT SPACE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!"

Lillie recognized the pokemon as Palkia and shouted. "Ghorchi Draco Meteor! Onua Shadow punch! Lola Ice beam!"

Lillie herself let loose a moonblast at the Palkia, startled at what happened she realized Palkia was enraged. It's pearls glowed as it swiped at the group, tearing the fabric of space the Hydreigon was the first to be knocked out and flung into the chasm, Lillie began to loose consciousness herself as she felt the intense damage; the last thing she saw was her Vaporeon lift her to her back. The Golurk rushed to the Palkia to use ice punch and was swatted by an aqua tail into the chasm. The Vaporeon found her and Lillie cornered as the Palkia approached, ready to strike; the Vaporeon jumped back and slipped, falling in the chasm and trying to keep Lillie safe from the fall.

The landing toward a small room with a Kangaskhan statue was not soft as the Vaporeon noticed the Hydreigon and Golurk battered but slowly coming through. "You two okay?"

The Hydreigon regained consciousness, flew up and was worried. "Where are we? Is Lillie okay?"

The Vaporeon gently placed the Alolan Vulpix on the floor and answered. "She took as much damage as Onua and me... you seem to have taken the worse!"

The Golurk slowly stood up as he looked around. "Observing! Location unknown! Identification is not of our world! Status on Lillie?"

The Hydreigon saw the Vulpix come through and answered. "Aside from her looking cute and fluffy... she looks about as disoriented as the rest of us."

Lillie woke up to hearing her pokemon actually talk about her. "Wha... since when can I actually understand what you are saying?! What do you mean by fluffy?"

The Hydreigon answered in a cheer. "White, blue eyes and six fluffy tails!" Lillie looked around and saw what she was turned into, she puffed up her white furred cheeks and glared into the distance. "Seriously, I'm an Alolan Vulpix now?" Lillie checked a the Kangaskhan statue and found a bag with seeds, orbs oran berries, elixer and apples.

Ahead of the statue looked like a vast cavern. "Look like this is the only way forward and we have supplies needed... we need to find that Palkia and knock some sense into him!"

The Golurk looked down in the bag and spoke in monotone. "We need to gather more supplies less we have more undesirable battle results! Lillies acquired moves; Moon blast, blizzard, aurora veil and dazzling gleam!"

The Hydreigon shouted out in a cheer. "I call front! Lola you get behind me... Lillie stays behind you and Onua gets the back!"

The Vulpix blushed. "I still want an answer. Why am I a Vulpix and why do I understand what you are saying?"

The Golurk answered. "Upon entering this realm, your body took a form suitable for it! Do you require more time to get use to your new form?"

Lillie shook her head in answer. "No, I'm good."

The cavern itself was vast with twist and turns, filled with a variety of pokemon, none were friendly. Descending deeper, each the group managed to full fill a role. The Hydreigon was a long range attacker that is good at taking down ranged opponents, like the various Magnezone's that will let loose a discharge if allowed. The Vaporeon protects the more vulnerable pokemon and can take the damage. Lillie despite being the most vulnerable member of the team, was able to use the hail to keep the weather under control, use aura veil when needed, attack at rage and what she lacks in raw damage, she makes up for in dealing damage to multiple pokemon at once.

The Golurk was the physical, up an close damage dealer, he was good at identifying the many items they found. "Reviver seed! Automatically heals a pokemon to full when knocked out! Stun seed! Petrifies upon consumption, giving the others a chance to approach! Oran berries... much more useful here than any other area!"

As they explored more, Lillie found an odd cap and put it on. "Onua, do you know what this is?"

As Lillie stepped on a glue like trap, the Golurk nodded. "No stick cap! Prevents items from becoming sticky and unusable. Sticky trap, makes items sticky and unusable!" The trio of pokemon were about to giggle at the description until they decided to keep traveling. They found a room with a band, a ribbon, specs and other items. Multiple pokemon began to fall from the ceiling, two Magnezones, three Gallades, a Chimecho and a Charizard.

The Hydreigon grinned nervously and told the group. "Looked like we made a bad turn!"

The Vaporeon looked around the room and nodded as Lillie prepared to switch places. "True, but those goods would be useful in helping us get past this place quicker."

Lillie ate a quick seed and let loose a dazzling gleam. "I'll clear them out! Ghorchi shoot anything that comes close!"

As the monster house began to take the damage, the Hydreigon used flamethrower to knock out one of the two Magnezones. Gallades began to close in as the remaining Magnezone began to let loose a discharge, Lillie felt the shock as she took a deep breath and blew a blizzard to knock most of the Gallades out in addition to the Charizard. A Chimecho began to shoot a psywave at the Vulpix as the last Gallade began to beat the Hydreigon down in close combat, triggering one of the few reviver seeds. The Hydreigon roared and called down a draco meteor to knock the last Gallade out. The Vaporeon switched places with Lillie as the Hydreigon glared at the Chimecho and flew over to knock it out in a night daze, the Golurk fought a Drapion that tried to sneak up from behind while they were fighting and used high horse power to kick it to a corner knocked out.

As the brawl ended, the group gathered the many treasures in the room. The Golurk described each one, starting with the band he picked for himself. "Power band! Increases attack. Detect ribbon, makes it easy to dodge attacks! X ray specs, able to detect where foes and items are. Goggle specs, able to detect traps and invisible pokemon!"

The Hydreigon picked up the goggle specs and cheered. "Now we won't run into this again, unless there is stairs in the same room!"

The Vaporeon picked up the detect ribbon and asked the Vulpix. "If you want to change over to the goggles Lillie, that would help in keeping us from stepping on more traps."

Lillie liked the cap she had, but agreed to switch to something more useful to the team. "Strange how I am normally the one telling you what to do."

The Vaporeon frowned at the group. "Strange how we are a little less organized than we look. Ghorchi is far too friendly for his own good in this place, Onua does what he pleases save for what we tell him to do. I am more worried about you all getting hurt and while you are good at clearing out rooms like this... you are also our most vulnerable team member. No group is perfect, but this is a little stressful."

Lillie sighed in defeat."It really has been for all of us."

The Hydreigon giggled as he was able to view the next room. "The next room doesn't have anything so it should get us to the next floor!"

As the group began to leave, Lillie tripped over a green sparkling chest. The Golurk picked it up and spoke. "Sparkling chest! A treasure box that may or may not have anything important when we are done here!"

Because of the items they have allowing them to avoid traps, monsters houses and generally bad situations, the group was able to travel into the cavern much faster than before. The first sign they were getting deep was when the asteroid like cavern began to darken in texture. As they took out some Sableye and a Spiritomb, they found another set of stairs and immediately a monster house descended. The Hydreigon was about to whisper something until Lillie moved ahead and activated an orb and tossed it to the horde of pokemon. A mist was sprayed, sending them all to sleep; allowing them to reach the stairs and escaped by the time the mass amount woke up.

As they found themselves in a single room with a Kangaskhan statue, the group began to sit down for a small break. As the Hydreigon and Golurk talked about how long it had been since the two had worked together, the Vaporeon wanted to comfort a nervous and tired Vulpix.

Lillie asked the three pokemon. "If we save Palkia from this and he summons who I think he would summon... what is going to happen?"

The Vaporeon and Golurk had no knowledge of what she was talking about as the Hydreigon frowned to answer. "If it has anything to do with the Mew. Maybe the thing would help him get better? He never told any of us about who he knows... and most of us know what he had been through. I am just here because you have always been nice to me and wanted to go on another adventure!"

Lillie smiled at the Hydreigon's words. "That is very sweet, thank you."

The Vaporeon looked at the path ahead in concern. "What ever had set the Palkia off, made him want to come after us. It is just a matter of time before he actually does finds us. Are you all ready?" The group prepared with the Hydreigon leading the way.

The deeper part of the cavern were not anymore dangerous than the floors above, nor as expansive. Because of the gear they found, they were able to progress more quickly without having to run into too many enemies. As they gathered more supplies on the way, they stumbled across a floor with stairs as well as a greeting of a monster house. With Gligar swarming, a hovering Magnezone, a Electivire and a Gallade prepared for battle; Lillie let loose an aurora veil as the Gligar swarm began to close in with sharp pincers. The Hydreigon shot a flash cannon as the Gallade began to close in, the Golurk slammed a quick seed to his face and kicked the Magnezone out of the battle before it let loose a discharge. Lillie took a deep breath and let loose a blizzard to wipe out the Gligar swarm, knock out the Gallade and weaken the Electivire for the Vaporeon to knock out with an ice beam.

Only two Sableye began to approach as they saw the knocked out pokemon and ran. "Wee hee hee... we never saw anything!"

The group descended until they found themselves in a dead end. The four felt a tremor as Golurk sensed something and was about to shout. "Entity detected, approaching this dire..."

In a flash of light Palkia crashed in front of them. "YOUR RESISTANCE IS USELESS! YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE FROM THIS PLACE!"

The Hydreigon smiled as he attempted to talk the Palkia down. "Escape? We were hear to look for you. Perhaps if we sit down and..."

The Palkia interrupted the Hydreigon with a roar. "IT IS YOUR FATE! TO BE OBLITERATED BY ME!"

The Hydreigon shook his main head and growled. "Your not going to listen to us then? Alright team lets knock his socks off!" The Golurk grabbed a seed and shouted. "Objective still approved! Defeat Palkia!"

Vs Palkia

Palkia was about to swipe a spacial rend as a seed was tossed in his mouth by the Golurk, causing him to fall asleep as Lillie set up an auroa veil to keep the pokemon protected. The Vaporeon set up a protective field as she stood in front of Lillie, the Hydreigon ate a seed that caused him to roar in fury. "Eat a draco meteor!"

Palkia forced himself awake to see a meteor crashed on his face. In fury it tore at the group with a spacial rend, aurora veil or not, the group took massive amounts of damage, Lillie and the Vaporeon joined in as one to shoot a moon blast and an ice beam at the same time. The Golurk ate a quick seed and rushed to the Palkia with an icy fist as the Hydreigon roared another draco meteor. Palkia slammed an aqua tail at the Golurk as the Vulpix and Vaporeon shot their attacks, lowering its special attack and freezing the god of space in place. The group ate some of the oran berries they gathered as the Palkia's pearls glowed and thawed itself out. As the Palkia was about to let loose another spacial rend, the Golurk punched with a fist from the shadows and knocked the Palkia on his knees.

Despite the damage, the Palkia roared refusing to give up before freezing in place. The Hydreigon calmed down and asked the others. "Are you all okay?"

Lillie nodded before the Vaporeon spoke her piece. "I think so... that Aurora veil gave us a much better advantage in comparison to last tim.."

The Golurk noticed something from the Spatial pokemon and shouted. "Anomaly detected... substance unknown! Origins, unknown!"

Black ooze formed around them as they began to take a strange shapes. Whispers were heard in the fours heads. "They...shouldn't... exist...Pawn... fool..."

The area distorted to what looked like a volcanic crater, surrounding the four was a Darkrai. a Magmortar, a Magcargo, a Mismagius, a Aggron, and a Arbok, they looked like they were melting black ooze.

Vs Darkrai?!

The Hydreigon ate another seed as he roared. Lillie shot a moon blast at the approaching Darkrai, the Vaporeon joined in and tossed a petrify seed to slow the Darkrai down. The Golurk used another quick seed and quickly knocked the Arbok out with a high horse powered kick, a Rhyperior approached Lillie ready to slam its arms as a Magmortar aimed a flamethrower at the Vulpix.

The Vaporeon stood in front of Lillie and took the flame for not very affective damage. "Are they seriously trying to focus on just one of us?"

The Golurk nodded. "Malicious intent toward Lillie is confirmed!" Magcargo let loose a lava plume to hurt the majority of the party before the Golurk knocked it out. Lillie ate a quick seed and knocked the Rhyperior out with a few moonblasts as the Vaporeon rushed to the Magmortar and knocked it out with a surf. The Hydreigon flew toward the Mismagius and knocked her out quickly with a night daze.

Other than the Darkrai, the Aggron was left to rock polish itself and tried to use iron tail at Lillie; the Hydreigon roared and shot a flamethrower for a brutal knock out. "Don't you dare aim at her!" The Golurk rushed toward the Darkrai with an icy fist as the Vaporeon joined the ice with an ice beam. As Lillie let loose a moon blast, the Darkrai fell and the room began to static.

The Darkrai distorted as pink lunar wings formed around him, it had a blue hew with a pink gem on his forehead. Taking into a fused form as it let loose a distorted nightmarish howl.

Vs Darkcelia

The Hydreigon shot a night daze as Lola used wish in preparation for the coming damage. Lillie blew a blizzard in an attempt to freeze the fusion in its tracks, the Golurk slammed his fist into a void and punched the Darkcelia with a shadow punch. The Darkcelia glowed black as it let loose a dark void, it dragged the Golurk and Hydreigon into a deep nightmare induced sleep as the Vaporeon grabbed the Vulpix by the scruff of her neck and dodged the attack. The Vaporeon shot an ice beam as Lillie shot a moon blast at the Darkcelia.

The creature began to melt a purple hue as the Vaporeon shivered. "Cain told me about this... the shadow Mew is causing the two pokemon to be trapped?"

Lillie looked in horror. "Has to be, only other time I have seen two pokemon fused was Kyurem and Zekrom." Lillie shot out another moon blast as the Vaporeon went to the Darkcelia and used another surf. The Darkcelia let loose an ominous dazzling wind to knock Lillie and the Golurk out while damaging the Vaporeon and Hydreigon; two of the reviver seeds triggered and brought the Vulpix and Golurk on their feet. The Golurk got up and punched the Darkcelia with a spectral fist as Lillie found herself unable to get a clear shot.

She used dazzling gleam to deal one more blow toward the Darkcelia, causing it to distort into its true form; a shadow Mew. It began to let loose faint whispers to the groups heads. "Abomination... shouldn't... exist..."

The Mew let loose a distorted shriek as it prepared to attack. Palkia broke loose from the hold and roared; it's pearl shoulders glowed as it let loose a spacial rend at the shadow Mew, shattering it and leaving behind a dark aura as the static began to fade.

The Hydreigon snapped out of sleep about to cry. "No don't hurt..." The Hydreigon came through and leaped at Lillie crying about something, wanting a hug.

Lillie nuzzled the Hydreigon back. "It's okay, that thing is gone."

Palkia looked over to the distance in realization. "This is why we must summon the Orignal one..."

The Palkia faced the four pokemon and nodded. "YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH TO BREAK ME OUT OF MY TRANCE. MY APOLOGIZES FOR ATTACKING YOU EARLIER!"

Lillie smiled as she accepted the Palkia's apology and asked. "What exactly happened?"

Palkia sighed in shame. "IN ANOTHER REALM... IN ANOTHER TIME NOT LIKE WHERE YOU CAME FROM. I WAS DECEIVED INTO TRYING TO ELIMINATE THOSE WHO WOULD HAVE PROTECTED THE WORLD. LEAD TO BELIEVE THEY WERE CAUSING IT'S DESTRUCTION. THIS SHOULD NOT CONCERN YOU ANYMORE, NOW RETURN TO YOUR REALM AND REACH A PLACE CLOSEST TO THE HEAVENS!"

Palkia flashed light. Lillie woke up human again, back in the Altar of the Moone and her three pokemon coming through.

Cresselia checked on them and nodded to the Lunala. "BZZT! Darkrai wanted to borrow some of my wings in case the other four were unable to wake up, look like they were successful. BZZT!"

The Hydreigon frowned in disappointment and whined. "BZZT! Lillie isn't fluffy no more. BZZT! Wonder where you four had been? BZZT!"

The Hydreigon blushed and roared to send the Rotom Dex flying toward the glittering box. Lillie and the four pokemon looked in curiosity at the one item that they brought back from the realm, The Lunala sighed and used her power to open the box.

Within it was an Alolan Vulpix plush toy with a tiny bag. Lillie was about to giggle as she placed it in her bag and called her three pokemon back. "Thank you all! I need to go to mount Lanakila."

The Lunala nuzzled Lillie for luck, the trainer blushed. "I'll be going to save Elio and Isaac, Nebby watch over me."


	7. Descensus Apud Ut Infernos

After Elio heard the whisper, he saw only darkness. He heard his mother telling him to stop something, he was afraid of what was happening as he felt his body move against his will. He was unable to do anything least of all see what he was doing, then he felt a small bump. As his vision cleared, he found himself on a familiar beach, with a clear blue sky and only the sound of a wave.

Elio thought to himself. "This place again, I need to figure out what is happening."

Elio looked up to the distant tree and nodded to himself. "Same as last time I guess."

As Elio walked through the forest, he began to feel alone, without any pokemon by his side and only the sound of twigs he felt vulnerable. At the old relic, he found traces of the battle still fresh to him, with the words "Crush, Ruin, Kill."

Elio felt uneasy until he saw a familiar face, a wandering Mimikyu that recognized him. "Lost?"

She leaped into his arms, like she had recently began to search for him. Elio whispered. "Sorry I haven't been here in what seemed like a whil..." The Mimikyu looked confused at Elio's apology.

Elio looked around. "Are you telling me it seemed like minutes to you?"

The Mimikyu nodded as Elio asked. "You know where Embey and Manny are?"

The Mimikyu leaped out of the boys arms and guided him toward a familiar creek. A Slaking was loafing around eating a berry with a much larger Larvesta eating leaves.

Elio greeted the two pokemon who were as happy to see him as the Mimikyu. "I get up the tree and try to wake up again? I haven't seen anyone else save for Lost, so do you know anyone else here?"

The Slaking shrugged at the answer and signaled that he did not know. The Larvesta began to glow as he went into a cocoon of flame to evolve into a Volcarona, faint hearts were seen in the dream as the moth began to flicker ember scales.

Elio embraced the three pokemon as a voice echoed from around them. "Hello, you guessed why your here again?"

Elio recognized the voice and answered. "Isaac started turning dark then everything was out like a light. I couldn't see anything... nor stop what ever I was doing... but I heard what was going on. Someone stopped me before I hurt someone?"

Tapu Lele appeared and winked at the trainer. "You got it! While you do have to go up that tree, doctor Lele recommends you stay put and look around! Give your girlfriend enough time to get things ready."

Elio grinned nervously and blushed. "Once again, Lillie is saving my butt."

Lele giggled at what the boy was feeling. "You only need to find one more pokemon that is in this place, try getting her to come along."

Elio remembered one pokemon he named in the dream world before. "Quenclag?"

Lele nodded back. "Don't worry you are not having to deal with poison damage, giant rocks or constantly having to make leaps of faith. Got to go back out and keep you two contained. See you in a little bit!"

At the side of the river was a small walk way leading down to a cave entrance, Elio signaled the group to follow. "Okay, lets get our team ready."

As they descended into the cave, they found nothing to really battle in comparison to the first trip to the dream world. Elio sighed in boredom until he heard a battle happen in a cavernous room ahead. A Nihilego shot a rock gem at an Araquanid and was struck back by a watery appendage.

Elio shouted at the two. "Quenclag! Krell! What are you two doing down here?"

The Nihilego pointed at the remains of a balloon. T

he Araquanid pointed at the Nihilego and out the way Elio came from, the boy got between the two. "You two knock it off! I am back in the dream world and I need some pokemon to help with what ever is in the tree."

The Nihilego flinched and began to back away in a faint shriek, Elio nodded back. "Yes, down the stairs. Anything you know I need to worry about?"

The Nihilego gave Elio a Griseous Orb and tried to float away, the boy frowned. "Are you going to actually help with this or not?"

The Nihilego turned back toward Elio as it pressed its two tentacles together, nervously answering something; Elio asked. "Your scared of what this thing means... or what you might have to fight it? I let Lost deal with it instead."

The Nihilego shrieked louder as if it was trying to warn him of something. Elio kept a glare. "I am still going to take the down stairs route and your not going to stop me!"

The Nihilego began to make a shriek as if it tried to argue, Elio shook his head in defeat as he signaled the Araquanid to follow and prepared to leave.

As they exited the cave the Nihilego followed and stared as if it was trying to say. "I am not joining you guys because I like you!"

Elio grinned as his group followed him back to the creek, he decided to head to the tree. With a larger party, he felt confident that they would face what ever nightmares awaited them.

As they approached the base of the tree, everything felt strange to him. No one besides the pokemon he brought with him, silence was all around until a voice boomed. "Hold it right there, it hasn't even been an hour!"

Elio nodded as he replied. "I know! I have the idea that what I am looking for. It is almost exactly like last time except once I get past the Ultra Space room, I go down stairs. I am going to wait in there until you give the final word."

Tapu Lele appeared again on hearing the words and saw the Nihilego before shaking her head. "And I thought you were going to help the Araquanid defeat that thing. Since this one is part of the dream and not an actual Ultra Beast, I am going to give it a pass. You can stay and wait, you have the materials needed to go down... but you really don't want to be in that part of the dream longer than needed. There is a short cut if you have the Volcarona light up the bonfire."

Elio grinned nervously in response. "Awfully nice of you to be telling me this."

The Tapu giggled. "Your needed for the Renegade to be summoned into the dream world. No sense for you to go insane before things are ready, and you realize your going into a place that has been the Mew's nightmare for... a while!"

Elio froze at the mention of the word Renegade. "Wait, are you telling me I am going to have an encounter with Giratina?!"

Lele disappeared as she answered. "The road to him is going to be the worse part! Hope you have those five ready!"

As Elio and his group ascended toward where he fought the Totem Volcarona, he whispered. "Okay Embey... light the flame!"

The Volcarona blew its wings as the group of six prepared to sit down, in a heated haze, they found themselves in a strange cave resembling Ultra Deep Sea. Elio looked at the stairs leading down, it pulsed a dark aura and beckoned him to go before he shook his head and looked away.

As he sat down, he thought to himself. "I really hope Lillie and the others are okay."

The Mimikyu, Slaking, Volcarona and Araquanid went to comfort him.

The Nihilego nodded in the distance trying to reassure that he should not worry. (Not much for us to really do but wait.)

It felt like an hour had passed as stilled silence filled the room.

The Nihilego hovered toward the stairs down, leading to an abyss.

Elio asked her. "Okay, what was actually down there? You seem to have an idea of what is going on."

The Nihilego moved back at unnerving speed and pointed to Elio, telling him to think about it.

Elio frowned. "Does it have anything to do with something bad happening to Isaac?"

The Nihilego nodded.

Elio frowned sharper. "Does it have something to do with how he became insane?"

The Nihilego raised a tentacle, signaling Elio that his guess was close to the truth and whispered like a child giving clear instructions. (It is more the day the Mew lost his soul then when he lost his mind!)

Elio gritted his teeth at the thought. "Is it when they turned him into a shadow pokemon?"

The Nihilego nodded, (Close enough!)

Elio glared at the stairway in absolute hatred. "Oh boy the things I can get away with in this world. The plan for anything that gets in our way down there... don't hold back!"

The Slaking distorted itself into a black fured, horned form at what Elio was suggesting.

The boy nodded with approval. "These guys showed no mercy to these pokemon... why would we give any to them."

The Nihilego began to approach Elio before he raised his hand in disapproval. "No Krell, we are not going that far."

The Nihilego looked in astonishment and handed him a Ghostnium Z. It argued that it wasn't going to do what Elio thought it was going to do and muttered a low growl. (Dummy!)

A small ring was heard from around the group. "Okay, those three are about done. Don't say I didn't warn you!"

As the group descended down the stairs, Elio found himself to be in what looked like a lab that was being used. He heard distant screams and gritted his teeth more as he signaled the Slaking to lead the way.

As they went to the next room, he found a group of Cipher scientist working on the creation of more shadow pokemon, Elio whispered to the Slaking in hatred. "Manny...get rid of them!"

The scientists did not have time to react as the horned Slaking roared, swatted, crushed and slammed them into the ground. The scientist evaporated in black smoke as more peons began to rush in , Elio glared as the group began to attack. The Mimikyu slashed with a shadow claw, the Araquanid swatted with liquidation, the Nihilego shook in fear at to what it was seeing as Elio asked with tears of rage. "This was why you tried to keep me from going down here, you knew this would bother me?"

The Nihilego nodded as the room was cleared and the peons disappeared in smoke. The smoke escaped to the rooms as the group followed to another unpleasant sight.

Several machines working with some coffins, a Magmortar, Staraptor and Electivire were in the center. Twitching, screaming, crying as several scientist's over looking the procedure; Elio glared as he shouted to the Volcarona. "EMBEY BURN THESE MONSTERS, NOW!"

The Cipher scientist were startled by the shout and saw the Volcarona blow an intense heat wave, reducing them to ashes before they could respond. Elio pointed to the generators feeding power into the coffins and shouted. "KRELL USE POWER GEM ON THAT BATTERY!"

The Nihilego did not hesitate as it shot the machines, powering the coffins down and releasing the three pokemon. A green light enveloped the three to dispel the dark and teleported them away from the lab.

The Nihilego found a map on a desk and handed over to Elio. The group read as they saw several directions to the labs, directing to more rooms creating shadow pokemon.

Elio went stoic and thought. "We need to explore more of these labs and see that these machines are destroyed. I don't care what you do to these Cipher scum, just as long as they are all gone!" As the group stormed the labs, many of Ciphers forces that stood in their way faltered from the combined attacks, Elio was in tears, his heart racing; the one relief he felt was with each room they entered, they were able to free the pokemon in unimaginable pain. H

is anger risen to where he attacked with his pokemon, until they cleared the entire lab and found a generator powering the entire place, Elio posed like a rising ghost and shouted. "LOST, NEVER ENDING NIGHTMARE!" As the generator was dragged into the void by shadowy tendrils, the void erupted, annihilating the generator. The lab itself grew dark as red arrows began to point the way to what looked like a red glowing door.

Elio walked in to find two familiar faces working on a Mew in a coffin, howling in pain. Ein was arguing with Frankas over if the modifications were needed. "It would make it more powerful... but would we still be able to control it?"

The man in the purple lab coat glared at his partner as he turned a machine on. "That is why Ardos hired me, to see how far we can go with this and make a name for ourselves!"

Ein shrugged dismissively. "Your a fool to even think of these modifications. But I have idea's of my own!"

Elio glared at both as he shouted to his pokemon. "KILL THESE TWO NOW!"

Ein rushed to a machine and pressed a button to rise up a protective glass as the room distorted Frankas into a horned creature with electrical wings. Elio shouted louder. "KRELL USE POWER GEM! MANNY, LOST, USE SHADOW CLAW! EMBEY USE QUIVER DANCE AND GET READY! QUENCLAG USE LIQUIDATION! FOCUS THAT DEMON DOWN!" As the creature was struck repeatedly, he shot a charged shot at the abyssal Slaking.

The Slaking retaliated and let loose a dark wave as Elio shouted to the dancing Volcarona. "EMBEY USE BUG BUZZ ON EIN!"

The glass shattered from the noise as the Cipher admin began to twitch and disappeared in a puff of black smoke. It was drawn toward the Mew inside. The Nihilego shot a power gem at Frankas, giving the Slaking the opening to give Frankas the longest beat down Elio had approved of watching.

As the Cipher scientist layed battered, he evaporated in black smoke, Elio whispered. "Good work all of you! Now let us bust Isaac out of..."

The Mew's eyes glowed red as a dark aura erupted from the large coffin, causing a storm to erupt and sent the group scattering. The Mimikyu's disguise fell as it began to use shadow claw, the Araquanid bit into the Mew to heal itself, the Nihilego shot a power gem, the Slaking used shadow claw and Volcarona used bug buzz. The shadow Mew transformed into a horned Slaking and lunged at the other Slaking. As the abyssal Slaking received damage, he fell on his knees before the Volcarona knocked the impostor out with a heat wave.

The impostor Slaking reverted back to a Mew and let loose a shadow panic as it shrieked into Elio's head. The Nihilego shrieked in rage and hurled a sludge bomb to the Mew before it transformed into a Volcarona. It let loose a bug buzz at the Slaking, as Elio ordered. "QUENCLAG USE LIQUIDATION!"

The Araquanid knock the imposter Volcarona back, the Mew returned to original form and let loose a shadow psychic at the Nihilego. Elio ordered with the Slaking preparing. "MANNY USE RETURN!" The Slaking punched the the shadow Mew; it transformed a Mimikyu.

Elio was panting. "EMBEY BUG BUZZ THAT DISGUISE, LOST SHADOW CLAW! The Volcarona buzzed the disguise down, the impostor used shadow claw as a counter at the Volcarona, slamming him to the desk as the Mimikyu clawed back and caused the form to return to a shadow mew.

The Mew used shadow half on the Araquanid to reduce it's health to half and took on the form of the Araquanid. Elio orderd. "KRELL USE ROCK GEM!" ,The Nihilego shot a power gem to knock out the form in record speed.

The shadow Mew collapsed on the ground as it began to laugh maniacally, it leaped to the ceiling and transformed into a Nihilego that began to shoot beams at the group, the Slaking nodded to Araquanid to prepare. The Araquanid began to use wide guard to shield the party from the next attack, the Slaking used earthquake to knock the impostor ultra beast out. The impostor fell on the ground as it reverted back to a Mew, thrashing as green light began to envelope it. As the dark was dispelled, the Mew calmed down, Elio attempted to pick up the Mew; it meowed faintly and was teleported away.

Elio and his group of pokemon felt silence fill the labs as it slowly began to disintegrate. Elio was breathing heavily and was about to cry. The Mimikyu approached to comfort him, followed by the Volcarona and Araquanid; the Nihilego noticed a doorway not like what he seen in the lab and the Slaking growled to the group to follow.

Elio was shaking as he got up, the Araquanid did not dare to let him walk on his own and let him lean on her. Elio was still breathing heavily and whispered. "Hopefully this will take us out of here!"

Past the door was an old stone temple with two statues, one looked like a quadrupled dragon with a diamond on its chest, the other a bipedal dragon with pearls on its shoulders.

Elio calmed down as he got off the Araquanid as he saw a ruined statue and prepared the Griscious orb. "This has to be where the orb goes."

He placed the Griscious orb on the pedestal. The statue collapsed; the five pokemon backed away as a shadow began to form two red eyes glowed in noticing them.

Elio stared in determination. "Your the pokemon I was suppose to meet down here? If I have to fight you, bring it on!" As Elio boasted, a creature began to crawl out of the hole, using six red spikes as crawlers.

Elio knew what pokemon this is and kept talking. "To be honest I am a little terrified of this battle! But I have to do this to save Isaac!" The crawlers formed into ectoplasmic wings upon hearing what was heard and made a slight screech. The Mimikyu repaired her disguise and stepped forward to Elio's side, with the others following as the room began to distort.

A small voice echoed in the room. "Your not fighting him in that tiny room you know. Just ask for help before it gets worse!"

Elio nodded. "Giratina, would you help us save Mew?"

Lele's voice echoed on hearing the words. "That is better. You better get ready for this trip though, this is a one way ticket to Giratina's memories!"

Giratina reared its wings in preparation.

Elio was nervous. "So... this is going to hurt?"

A giggle was heard. "To be fair the last person that did this didn't even try to figure out who he was talking down on. The trips are never gent..."

The six heard a screech as the wings enveloped them.

Elio and his five pokemon woke up to find themselves in a strange location. Several patches of land hovered over an abyss, some tilted sideways. One platform carried them downward toward the islands below. As they traveled, they found nothing of note save for boulders to be pushed down holes by the Slaking. Tree's that looked out of place and rocks that sometimes disappear on approaching them. The Mimikyu jumped and landed on a side way island, signaling the others to follow. Frequently they felt like something was watching them.

Eventually they ended up on an island that was upside down. A disk was seen and faded as the Araquanid offered Elio and the Mimikyu a ride across a river flowing upside down. The Slaking swam behind them, the Volcarona and Nihilego flew behind him. Upon entering a narrow stretch of land... an island appeared to take them down further into the realm. The five wondered why Elio did not say anything after their rampage in the Cipher labs.

The Nihilego cried something out in an attempt to ask. (Are you okay?)

Elio smiled at his pokemon. "I don't want to talk about that place. I don't much to say about where we are in comparison, I think Giratina is showing us to where Isaac might be... be ready to fight a pokemon of legends!" Upon hoping from a long stretch of land to a platform, they felt something watching them. Next platform, something flew past them, another something ascended from the abyss into the sky. On the final platform, something descended.

Giratina, in a more serpentine form, silently watched and waited for the challenger to make his first move.

Elio shouted. "If we need to battle you here, then bring it on!"

Giratina appeared.

Elio pointed. "LOST SET UP A SWORDS DANCE!" The Mimikyu danced in vigor as the Giratina clawed at the Mimikyu with its ectoplasmic wings.

Elio posed for the Mimikyu to use. "NEVER ENDING NIGHTMARE!" Tendrils erupted from the abyss and dragged Giratina down into a hole before an explosion caused it to deal tremendous amounts of super effective damage. Giratina was battered, he floated up and stared in silence.

An echoing voice was heard. "He didn't know you had that. He wanted the fight to drag on a little longer just because, but he understood what you are here for!"

Giratina glared above in response as the voice spoke. "Show him the door... the other two would be here shortly!"

Giratina guided the group through a portal and found themselves with in what looked like the center most part of the tree. Runes glittered, carvings of various pokemon of legends; the center most piece was a door with three colored circles around a center piece.

As the group of seven stared at a door with three circles around a center piece, Elio heard a tensed masculine voice ask. "We did it! What else do we have to do besides wait?"

The cheerful voice answered. "Be ready for what ever is about to happen."

Elio saw Palkia and Dialga teleport to the room with the Giratina reverting to its alternate form. The three united in a roar as three lights shined in the circles. The light spun as the lock slowly clicked, the door opened.

Elio looked at his team of five. "This is it... what ever happens, thank you."

The Volcarona and Araquanid went in first, the Mimikyu nuzzled to Elio's side, the Slaking smiled with rows of teeth and the Nihilego hovered distant from behind as they all entered the door.


	8. Divinus Amare

As Elio and his pokemon went past the door, they found what looked like the summit of a mountain that looked like the temple the Palkia and Dialga statues were. The sky itself being mixed in purple, black and black, fire is raining from the sky. Within the center triangle was a crying Mew covered in a dark aura.

Elio saw the Mew and shouted as he rushed. "Isaac!"

A strong force pushed him back. "Go...away... Grand... pappy... comes!"

In a flash of light... a large white horse like creature surrounded by a gold ring and seven teen separate stones appeared. The Alpha pokemon, Arceus. Elio stared in worry.

The corrupted Mew froze, tears were still flowing. Arceus looked down in worry and whispered. "What have they done to you?!"

Elio was prepared to defend the Mew when Arceus looked at the boy, a booming voice was heard. "This should have never concerned you! The ones you called monsters and have done this have already faced Judgment!"

Elio glared. "If you known that why did you allow this to happen?!"

Arceus took a deep breath and answered the question. "If I had the ability to see the future. I would have never allowed many things to have happened... do we really want to argue?"

Elio shook his head, he was frightened about confronting a pokemon like Arceus and asked. "What are you going to do to Isaac?"

Arceus lowered himself to the Mew as he set out a light pink slab, a light purple slab and a green slab. He whispered to the Mew. "It's going to be alright. Human... do you know what is about to happen?"

Elio stared and answered. "Those the fairy, psychic and grass plates? Your going to do something about that thing that still lurked in Isaac?" What was still a booming voice mellowed down. "Yes, the corruption is not going to give up easily. Are you ready to fight this?"

Elio tensed up in determination as his pokemon prepared with him. "More than ready!"

On mount Lanakila, at the crystal throne.

Lillie, Hau and Gladion stood in front of the Tapu bound champion ready to see what would happen.

A booming voice was heard from where Elio's body sat. "I am about to extract the shadow from Mew be ready!"

Lillie asked. "Who was that?" Lele answered back. "Mew's grand pappy. I hope you know who it is."

A dark aura began to glow as the Mew began to overwhelm the Tapus and Gardevoir.

With in the dream.

The dark aura was extracted from the Mew. It began to take the form of the shadow Mew as it hissed. "You...will...all...die!"

Elio shouted. "LOST, EMBEY, QUENCLAG! THIS IS IT!"

The Shadow Mew used shadow psyche to ruin the Mimikyu's disguise as Elio began to shout. "EMBEY QUIVER DANCE, LOST USE SHADOW CLAW, QUENCLAG USE LEECH LIFE!" The Volcarona danced elegantly, the Mimikyu began to dance and the Araquanid leaped at the Shadow Mew to drain its health for super effective damage.

The Shadow Mew let loose another shadow psyche at the Mimikyu. Elio ordered. "EMBEY USE BUG BUZZ, QUENCLAG USE LIQUIDATION!" The Volcarona used bug buzz and the Araquanid used liquidation as Elio posed for the Mimikyu to use. "NEVER ENDING NIGHTMARE!"

Tendril's erupted to drag the Shadow Mew down, as the Z move ended, the shadow shrieked and caused the mountain to quake. A series of black spikes knocked the Mimikyu and Araquanid out.

Elio shouted. "EMBEY FIREY DANCE, THEM GET THOSE TWO OUT OF THERE!" The Volcarona danced in flames as the Mimikyu and Araquanid tried to get up, a black abyss began to pool and hold them down.

Elio flinched at what is happening and shouted. "EMBEY USE BUG BUZZ AGAIN!" The Volcarona shot another bug buzz as the Shadow Mew sent it crashing into the pool with a shadow bolt from the sky. As the three struggled, they sank into the hole, leaving Elio to glare and sent in his next two pokemon.

Arceus began to channel the three plates into healing the Mew as he let loose a barrage of beams into the sky. "KEEP DOING DAMAGE! GIVE MEW ENOUGH TIME TO RECOVER!" Beams of radiant light pierced the sky and struck the shadow Mew down!

In the waking world.

The pokemon binding the Shadow Mew and Elio were knocked back. The Tapu's were sent flying and the Gardevoir braced herself for the attack.

The Gardevoir rushed to Lillie's side as the trainer activated a keystone. "Maiden, mega evolve and use hyper voice!" The Gardevoir glowed as she grew a larger dress. As the Mew blew a dark red and purple fire, the Gardevoir countered with a pixalated hyper voice; it dealt significant damage to the Mew, causing it to fly back to the thrown as its grey eyes eyes glowed red.

A black cloud formed, within three images began to fall, a Mimikyu, a Volcarona and an Araquanid. As the aura glowed around them, they struggled as they were being forced to attack the strangers.

Hau shouted as he tossed a pokeball. "Crabominable, we need to win this!"

Gladion shouted as he tossed his. "Crobat, this is it!"

A Crabominable and Crobat emerged to the battle to battle the three pokemon, Gladion shouted. "Crobat, use acrobatics to take that Araquanid out!"

Lillie shouted. "Maiden, use shadow ball to break that Mimikyu's disguise!" As the Crobat's flying gem glowed, he rushed at the Araquanid, dealing a felling blow. As Quenclag fell, she began to disintegrate in a pink mist, she bubbled in deviance as she faded. (This... day... must... be...wo...)

The Gardevoir shot a shadow ball at the Mimikyu, ruining her disguise as the Volcarona danced in flames to cause the Gardevoir to revert back to her normal form for a knock out.

Hau shouted. "Crabominable, use stone edge!" The Crabominable began to let loose at the Volcarona as he dodged. Gladion shouted. "Crobat, another acrobatics on that Volcarona!" The Crobat flung at the Volcarona for a critical hit, sending him crashing at the base throne and staring at the moon. Embey saw the moonlight and began to fly to it in a trance, fading into a pink mist as he struggled to fly.

The Mimikyu shrieked at the sight of her friends fading and twitched toward the Mew, she lunged to deal a critical hit from a shadow claw before being hit with a shadow bolt. Lost was hurled back by the bolt and faded into mist before falling on the floor.

Lillie called her Gardevoir back and shouted. "Poley, I need you to get thunder wave ready!" As the Magneton emerged, the Shadow Mew glared and flew into battle.

In the dream.

Elio signaled his Slaking and Nihilego to battle. "MANNY USE RETURN! KRELL USE SLUDGE POWER!"

The Slaking punched and the Nihilego shot lasers at the Shadow Mew; a shadow panic was let loose, causing many red, distorted, laughing faces to screen into the groups minds. Elio was holding on as he shouted. "MANNY USE SHADOW CLAW! KRELL KEEP THE DAMAGE GOING WITH SLUDGE BOMB!"

As the Shadow Mew felt the clawing and the sludge, it let loose a distorted shriek as it tried to transform.

Elio shouted. "Whats the matter! Can't take us on your real form!"

Arceus was almost finished with healing the Mew when he asked the boy. "Did you seriously used taunt?"

Elio was shot off his feet with a shadow bolt from the distorting sky; despite the pain pulsing through him, he gritted his teeth in a determined grin. "And he fell for it! KEEP AT IT YOU TWO!"

The two pokemon dealt another blow as the Shadow Mew began to evaporate in a dark mist, the Shadow Mew let loose a dark psychic blast at the recovering Mew before the Nihilego blocked the blow; she cringed in pain back as Elio shouted. "KRELL IF YOU CAN POISON IT WITH A SLUDGE BOMB, KEEP AT IT! MANNY SHOOT THAT DEMON!"

As the sludge bomb shot at the shadow Mew, the Slaking snarled and hurled a bolt of pure black darkness to send the shadow Mew crashing to the ground. The Shadow Mew began to create another abyssal pool, tendrils ensnared the Slaking, he thrashed and shot wildly as he was dragged into the abyss.

Elio saw he was down to a nervous Nihilego and shouted. "KRELL USE SLUDGE BOMB AGAIN! WE NEED TO TAKE THAT MEW DOWN BEFORE HE DOES THAT AGAIN!"

As another sludge bomb was hurled, the Shadow Mew began to feel woozy as it shot a black inferno at Elio. He braced for the pain until he noticed the Nihilego floated in front of him to take the blow, she whimpered as she fell to the ground twitching in pain; an abyssal pool formed to engulf her.

Leaving Elio with no pokemon remaining, Arceus prepared himself as he saw the Mew begin to rise from the ground. "You have done enough human! Mew... are you able to fight?"

The Mew still had tears as he looked up. "Yes... but what are you going to do to Pops and his..." Arceus shook his head as he tried to comfort the Mew. "Unless they provoke me, nothing they haven't already done."

In the waking world, the Mew let loose dark flames to knock out the Crabominable. Hau called it back, took out a net ball and shouted. "Ludicolo, we need to keep fighting! Set up with a rain dance!"

Lillie shouted at the Magneton. "Poley use thunder wave to slow the Mew down!" Gladion shouted at the Crobat. "Tear into that thing with an x-scissor!"

The Mew dodged the thunder wave and was swatted down by the Crobat; the Mew let loose a shadow psycho boost to knocked the Crobat out.

Gladion called the Crobat back and tossed a pokeball. "Go Silvally! We need to take that Mew down!"

As the Ludicolo finished calling rain and a ground type Silvally entered, Hau shouted. "Hydro pump!"

Lillie shouted. "Poley now that we have rain, use thunder!" The Mew was shot back with a Hydro pump as thunder crashed from the sky, it floated back out of the stage and its gey eyes glowed red.

The dark cloud came again, out of it came a dark horned Slaking that was bound to the Mew, he struggled and let loose a barrage of black mist at the shadow pokemon as it was being forced to direct its attention toward the trainers. As the Ludicolo continued to shoot a hydro pump, the Slaking slammed the Ludicolo into the ground for a k.o and slammed it's first into the Silvally.

The Silvally dodged as Gladion shouted. "Multi attack!" In earth infused claws the Slaking was slashed back wards as the Magneton let loose a paralyzing thunder, the Slaking struggled to move and snarled at the Mew as the Ludicolo shot one more hydro pump. Causing it to fall to the ground in pink mist, in a loud thump!

Another cloud formed to release an unusual image for the three, a Nihilego that was looking around frantically before letting loose an worldly shriek. The three prepared to fight the Ultra Beast, the Nihilego faced toward the Mew in a fit of panic and rage as it shot a power gem at the shadow pokemon. As the Mew glowed, the Nihilego began to glow a dark aura, she thrashed against its control and shot another power gem. She shrieked toward the three trainers to do something as the aura glowed stronger.

Lillie remembered what Elio said about the pokemon in the dream as Gladion shouted. "Silvally, take that Ultra Beast down with multi attack!"

The Silvally rushed at Krell with earth infused claws and slashed through it. Krell was slammed to the ground, disoriented as she saw herself begin to fade, it looked toward the Gladion and the Silvally as it tried to shoot one more power gem at the Mew. (No one is blaming you for this.) The gem faded into pink mist before it fired as Krell tried to shoot again, dissolving into the mist whimpering.

As the Ultra Beast faded like the others, Hau called the Ludicolo back and tossed another pokeball out. "Decidueye, we need to finish this fight!"

The Mew screeched as it began to take a new form. It looked like a smaller Mewtwo, it glowed a dark aura as it prepared its next attack; Shadow psystrike!

It knocked out the Magneton in a large explosion as Gladion shouted. "Take that Mewtwo down with x scissor!"

Hau shouted. "Decidyueye use spirit shackle!" The Mewtwo was slashed and pinned to an explosive as Lillie switched the knocked out Magneton.

She tossed a dusk ball and shouted. "Onua use shadow punch! We need to keep fighting!" As the Golurk punched into a void, a fist from the shadows slammed into the Mega Mewtwo; causing it reverted back to a Mew.

It glowed as a strange golden circle surrounded its waist. It shrieked as it radiated a pulsing light. Hau, Gladion and Lillie shielded their eyes as they continued their order.

Hau posed like a blooming flower. "Decidueye use BLOOM DOOM!" The Decidueye channeled the power of nature and shot at the Mew.

Gladion flinched and tried to warn Hau. "That's probably not a..." The Mew glowed and shot a beam into the sky. The three trainers saw the crystal ceiling shatter and dodged as explosive rays of light crash down.

The Silvally rushed to Gladion and lowered himself down; Gladion shouted. "Everyone get on because we can't keep dodging this forever!"

The trio got on the Silvally as the Mew glowed a dark aura and shot at them with a shadow beam as the group notice they were about to be caught in the beam, something emerged from a wormhole.

A Lunala that endured the beam and shrieked in pain Lillie's eyes widened. "Nebby?!"

The Lunala nodded as she prepared. Lillie shouted in confidence. "Onua use shadow punch again, Nebby use moongeist beam!"

The Golurk punched into the shadows at the Mew as the Lunala flew up to the air and opened her third eye.

BOOM!

The Mew was shot down at the foot of the throne, it shot a beam of golden light into the sky; many beams of light came crashing down all over mount Lanakila, Gladion ordered. "Silvally, keep us moving!"

The Silvally grunted as he dodged the explosive beams of light. Lillie ordered again. "Nebby again!"

The Lunala shot another moongeist beam as the Mew shot another shadow beam, both were pushing toward each other in an intense explosion.

The Mew was shot back again, its golden ring fadded. It dragged Lillie off the Silvally and to its face with a psychic hold. Lillie shouted at the top of her lungs. "Nebby we need to keep fighting! Help us!"

The Lunala opened her third eye and shot a pulse at the Mew; causing something to stir.

In the dream.

Mew and Arceus prepared to take the Shadow Mew down.

Elio shouted. "ISAAC USE NASTY PLOT, THEN USE FLAMETHROWER!"

As the Mew thought of something nasty the shadow Mew shrieked and took on the form of a bulkier Mewtwo. Arceus turned purple as it used Judgement to dispel the twisting sky and damage the Mewtwo, with the Mew shooting an intense flame at the Mewtwo.

Arceus looked back at the human who was giving orders to the Mew and warned. "Do know I am not one to take orders!"

Elio shook his head. "Is it really a good idea to order around the creator of an entire universe! Just do what ever can keep the shadow's from closing in. Let Isaac and I do our own thing!" The shadow Mega Mewtwo glowed a dark aura as it began to try and kick the Mew.

The kick hit and created a massive purple and red explosion; the Mew twitched and glared back in determination as Elio shouted. "Use psycho boost!"

Arceus shot out an ice beam as the Mew let loose a psychic explosion to slam at the Mewtwo, as the explosion faded the Mewtwo reverted back to the Mew and began to scream the mountain itself began to distort as the shadow Mew enveloped into a black and red mist. Becoming a mass of shifting tendrils.

Elio, Mew and Arceus are hearing an incomprehensible shriek in their minds. "On, I lwil tno fdae; lal htat tixes lwil sihpre!"

Elio shouted to the Mew. "That isn't enough. Isaac use nasty plot!... Arceus do you mind..."

Arceus sighed as he calmed his mind and leapred infront of the distorted mass to turn into a dark type. "I WILL KEEP THIS THING OFF OF YOU! JUST HURRY!"

Elio nodded as the Mew giggled. "Grand pappy likes you. Just don't tell him what to do!"

Elio nodded as he attuned the Mew to the Ghostinium z. "Just use nasty plot one more tim..."

The pillar distorted into black claws and swipped at Elio and the Mew, the duo dodged; the glitching mass shot a beam of black light at Arceus as he shot down a beam of light into the beam.

BOOM!

The lights turned into many dark beams and collided into the distorting mass, Elio flinched as the Mew glared at the mass. "That thing has caused enough problem... pop's when are we going to attack?"

Elio dodged a spike taking part of the mountain with it and ordered. "Isaac, shoot at that thing with a shadow ball!"

The Mew hurried and hurled a shadow ball at the mass, causing it to distort into a floating red eye with a white pupil. "Edi Edi Edi Edi Edi Edi Edi Edi Edi Edi Edi Edi Edi!"

It shot a black and red beam into the sky, taking more of the mountain, Arceus shot an ice beam at the mass as Elio posed like a rising ghost. "ISAAC USE NEVER ENDING NIGHTMARE!"

The Mew was enveloped by strange light as it enveloped the mass into a void, Arceus shot another beam of light into the sky, piercing the dark and causing it to crash as the mass was swallowed. BOOM! A purple and golden light collided in an explosion. Causing the mountain itself to go static as masses eye began to twitch rapidly.

It let loose a shriek as both Arceus and Mew glowed in a pulse, causing the mass to break down rapidly. A moon light beam began to pierce the distorted sky at the mass, causing it to fade until it was reduced to a black flicker blown in the wind. What was a distorted sky is now a clear, star lit sky with the moon light glistening.

Elio and the Mew collapsed in relief, the battle is over. Arceus was shaking in his knee's panting before getting up to regain some composure and ask the Mew. "It is done. I know you have something important to do, but do you want to stay with these humans afterwards?"

The Mew was panting and hugged the Arceus. "Thank you for helping us. I am sorry for refusing, but Mums and Pops are my family, grand pappy! I still have many things I want to do with them!"

Mew rushed to Elio in a hug. "Thank you both."

Arceus glowed. "If it must be! I will bring the three who summoned me back home! May we meet again one day..."

As Elio spoke his name, Arceus nodded. "Elio." In a flash of light, the boys vision began to clear.

He found himself sitting on the crystal throne and saw Lillie on the ground hurt. "Li...Lillie?"

Elio rushed to move Lillie to her back. She looked unconscious as he began to shed tears and shout to a startled Hau, a dread filled Gladion and a worried Lunala. "Guys... what the hell did I do?!"

As Elio was trying to figure out if he had hurt Lillie, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Elio... are you okay?"

Elio saw a slightly dazed Lillie come through and was about to cry in worry "Lillie are you okay?"

The two looked at each other as they reassured the other that they were fine. "That Mew had me in a psychic hold before it was defeated, it dropped me once you came through."

Elio helped Lillie up, shaking from the dread as he went over to find the Mew coming through himself.

The Mew flew into Lillies arms and began to apologize as Elio asked Hau and Gladion who were on a Silvally. "Are you two alright?"

Hau smiled. "A little shaken from some of the things that had happened, but nothing major."

Gladion asked in a faded frown." We are but we want to know something. Some of the pokemon we just fought, a Mimikyu, a Araquanid, a... Slaking, a Volcarona and a Nihilego. What were they?"

Elio frowned in remembering. "Some pokemon I met in the dream, they were dragged into an abyss and I never saw them again."

Gladion frowned. "What is an Ultra Beast even doing in..."

Gladion shook his head as he saw Elio realize what had happened to them. "Do you need a moment to calm down or should we start heading home?"

They heard a noise from a teleporter as a Genesect came rushing in covered in snow. "I haven't heard ruckus in a … your back to normal boss?"

Elio smiled to reassure the Genesect and asked. "Yes, we are fine. You have any idea what happened Blattron?"

The Genesect shook his head. "Lele tossed me out of the ball and gave me the order to stand guard at the door and keep people from getting in, never had a reason to shoot them... and the one who I wanted to shoot, took the hint that she wasn't welcome and backed off."

Elio petted the Genesect. "You did good and the others?"

Lillie shouted. "I had them put into the P.C. Didn't want the Mew to affect any of the others! You might want to talk to the Tapus in a..."

Tapu Lele crashed in pink light and shouted "No you do not! Soon as I started getting word to leave, we left the scene!"

Elio shouted and waved. "Thanks for helping me out in the dream world!"

The Tapu shrugged before speaking. "That as on you and the pokemon you made friends with."

Elio frowned and asked. "You have any idea what happened to those five?"

Lele shushed him. "They contributed to that battle, contributed to the Mew being back to normal and they were things dreamed up. Let's leave it at that."

Morning began to rise as the Tapu faded in a pink light back to Akala. "Send me some more booklets next month! I am starting to run out!"

Elio frowned even more as the Lunala shrieked him out of his thought, the boy sighed like he lost something. "I'll see you later then?"

The Lunala nodded as she said her goodbyes to Lillie and flew to the pelago. Hau and Gladion were carrying Elio as he was about to fall on his knee's as Lillie had the Mew in her arms. The four called their pokemon back in preparation to start the morning.


	9. Heartfelt Reunion.

With all the knowledge on how a powerful psychic type would restore memories, as well as the means to do it. Lillie handed the Mew back to Elio as soon as they got to a pokemon center and spoke her peace. "Gladion and I will be checking on mother; at least tell her this is taken cared of."

Gladion sighed. "She still isn't to be left alone. But since Mew is back to normal she should calm down."

Hau yawned and realized something. "I'm going to check on Kukui. This was very sudden to happen!"

Elio held on to the Mew and parted with Lillie, Gladion and Hau to finish his project. "You all do that... I got something I still need to finish."

As the three left, Elio asked the Mew. "Okay Isaac... now that everything is done, you want to do something rather cool with Nebby?"

The Mew tilted his head and asked. "It has something to do with the guy at the Pelago?"

Elio grinned widely. "I been trying to do this for over a year! Do you want me to mention your name?"

Mew shook his head. "No! If they ask how this happened, you might want to tell them!"

As he flew to the Pelago, he found Lunala about to fall asleep and shouted. "Hey Nebby! Thank you for helping Lillie! It's time!"

The trio searched the Pelago and found a blonde slightly overweight man in a straw hat taking care of Alolan Sandslash, an old midnight Lycanroc, a Heatran and a Gible. As Mohn recognized Elio the two greeted each other.

Elio asked. "Hey Mohn, long time no see! I am going to ask you the same question again I asked a year ago, are you sure you can't remember how you got here in the first place?"

Mohn tried to remember before nodding. "I guess I always been doing this even before I built this place!"

Elio let a Mew out and signaled it and an approaching Lunala. "Hold on to that thought for a little while longer."

Mew's eyes glowed it saw faded images of of a woman, two small children, a lab and a facility that took care of pokemon.

Elio saw the visions from the Mew as he looked over to the Lunala preparing to open her third eye. "Okay Nebby, this is where we need to hit!"

In a flash of light some of the mans memories began to become more clear, he fell down from the initial shock, before coming through he asked in a rather startled tone. "Now what was that fo..."

As Mohn realized something wasn't right, Elio smiled and asked. "I ask you again. Do you remember now?"

Mohn had a splitting head ache as he asked. "What, how long have I been here?"

Elio frowned at the question. "I don't know, but you had been missing for quite a while!"

Mohn panicked at the answer and asked. "My wife and kids! How are..."

Elio frowned harder as he remembered his adventure before becoming champion. "When you went missing, not good. Lusamine went nuts trying to open up an Ultra Wormhole and look for you. She let an experiment involving the creation of three pokemon named Type:Null happen; they were not treated well. She began to neglect Gladion and Lillie, then started to become very controlling to the point of it being abuse. Between then and over a year ago she got infected with the venom from a Nihilego that made her prioritize the Ultra Beast over everyone else, everything started getting worse! The venom is out of her system now and she is getting better, but the damage has been done. Most of the things she had done ended up coming back to bite her eight months ago... but I would rather forget that detail. If you want to ask the details of what has happened over the years, would you like to personally tell them?"

Mohn frowned at the information and felt significant guilt. "I been gone for a long while. You think they would be angry at me or even want me back after causing that?"

Elio shrugged as he helped him up. "Relief, joy, anger. They are going to feel all sorts of emotions on seeing you again, don't you want to face it and be done with it?"

Mohn nodded as he waved the pokemon goodbye and told them he is going to be busy for a moment. "I wasn't going to get started on the rest of the pokemon in storage until at least another hour, I might as well do it now!" The two sent out a pager for Charizard.

Elio shouted. "Just follow me and once you get to the manor... I'll stay out of your way!"

At Aether, drama began to die down after the incident with a now incinerated file. Paper work was filed over employee's earning a raise for cleaning up a certain mess, that was best left untold.

As two Charizards landed, some of the employee's have recognized the boy and the man next to him. "Hey it's that kid who hadn't bugged us in months... wait is that who I think it is?!"

Mohn heard the responses and asked Elio. "How do these people know you?"

Elio smiled. "Simple, I had to stop them from letting a bunch of Ultra Beast loose over a year ago. When Lillie had to leave for Kanto to get the remaining venom out of Lusamines system, I normally come here to hang out with Gladion! I haven't actually visited this place in several months."

As they walked toward the manor, Gladion and Lillie just left the house to go on their usual schedule. Lusamine has calmed down to where the two don't need to be watching her and they are best doing their own thing.

The siblings recognized the man next to Elio and shouted in unison. "F.. Father?!"

Mohn nodded as he smiled nervously. He did not expect how they would react after years of he did not want to know and seeing that his children had grown a lot. "I can't really expl..."

Both siblings embraced him as Elio let Mew out to see what was happening. "This was what I wanted to happen Isaac! I am going to wait a little while until she finds out... then I plan to give Colress a visit regarding Blattron!"

The Mew sent Elio a telepathic message. "I want to see more!"

Gladion and Lillie began to escort Mohn to the mansion; Gladion signaled Elio to follow. "Are you sure you want that Mew in the same room as her?"

Elio sighed in defeat. "Isaac wanted to watch more, this means him being set off should no longer be an issue. If Lusamine starts to creep him out though he is going into the master ball."

The group found Lusamine talking to Wicke about when a Heatran was scheduled to be found on Alola. "Your saying it isn't going to be around for four years. Disappointing, but by then we should have things ready for..."

When she recognized the man that just walked into her house, she rubbed her eyes and was about to smack herself awake before Mohn spoke. "Lusamine... I have a lot to explain."

The man felt a tackle hug from his wife, both were on the floor as Lusamine began to whisper. "Where have you been?! I saw you disappear into..."

Mohn frowned as he noticed Lusamine was struggling to ask. "I don't remember what happened when I fell in... but I found myself on an island not too far from Alola, I been taking care of pokemon that were owned by trainers and were put into the P.C. I didn't remember anything that happened before until that young man right there knocked it back into me a couple hours ago." Lusamine looked over to find Elio and a Mew smiling nervously.

Elio whispered to the Mew. "Great, now he told her how he remembered. Get ready to run!"

Lusamine smiled and asked. "Explain how you knew about this, how long you knew about this and why?"

Elio frowned at Lusamine and answered. "I am not explaining how I found out in the first place! But I knew for over a year. Before you strangle me over not doing anything for that long, I actually tried! Nebby wouldn't be able to restore memories if she doesn't know where to look and I only got the idea to have Isaac help a few months ago! I had to do some things regarding memories to even consider this!"

Lusamine heard the words and asked. "You were using psychic types to restore memories? How exactly did you find out whether that would work?"

Elio pointed to himself and shouted. "I did things to myself! If you want to know why I was doing this, it was for Gladion and Lillie! Isaac and I are out of he..."

The Mew sent a message into Elio's head. "I want to see this! Don't go yet!" Elio groaned. "Never mind on us leaving just yet!"

Lusamine's smile began to fade as tears began to trickle down and sob loudly. "After everything I did to you and everyone else, why?!"

Elio kept a glare and answered. "I still don't like you. I was doing this for Gladion and Lillie like I said. Though a good chunk of things that have happened the last couple months were not healthy for you. From what I heard, something bad happened to who ever went with Ardos's plan and among other things hurt you mentally."

Lusamine almost vomited in remembering. "Please... don't mention those... things in my house."

Elio became more curious. "What happened because I know those guys hurt you in... rather sickening levels?"

Lusamine glared at Elio and answered. "I was seeing that he didn't get away with this when your mother barged in asking questions. You might want to talk to her about this."

Elio glared back sharper. "She thought you had something to do with that? Tell me you actually seen Otto and lived?!"

Lusamine glared back even sharper at Elio, it was so sharp it would have cut a hole through both the boy and the door behind him. "I did, do you know anything about that Gengar I need to know?"

Elio laughed before answering. "Nothing you want to know! I only seen Otto once when someone actually hurt me! Going back to the subject, we noticed you were pretty depressed after Orre and that wasn't going to go away. It would suck if Gladion and Lillie had to put up with that any longer. There was a small set back that... may had something to do with who ever cause the shadow Mew problem to happen again. But once that was done, things were all in place to finish... this is the end result."

Lusamine's glare lighten to a genuine smile. "Thank you... are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer?"

Elio shook his head in refusal. "You four have a lot of catching up to do and I don't want to nose in on that detail!"

Lillie stopped Elio in his tracks and kissed him right in front of everyone. Tears of joy began to flow as she whispered. "Th... thank you! Thank you, thank you!"

The smile Lusamine had for brief seconds turned back into a glare, Elio awkwardly left with the Mew. Wicke saw the visual que and began to follow.

A few moments before Elio explained to the Mew why they were going to leave, Wicke ran out and asked. "Elio... do you realize what you just done?!"

Elio frowned. "Something I shouldn't have? Because from what I knew this was suppose to be one of the best things that could happen to them."

Wicke shook her head. "No none of that! Seven years of this is staring to have a closure because of what you just did!"

Elio smiled sarcastically. "And just when she started to like me... that happened! Tell Lillie I'll be at the house when she gets the chance!"

Elio was about to find a better place to call Charizard when he felt something stop him in his tracks. He saw a Mismagius giving him a mean look. "Damn it!"

The Mew asked Elio in telepathy. "I think she wants to talk to you more... shouldn't be that long."

Elio walked back to the manor to overhear Mohn asking Lusamine why the she and Elio don't like each other.

Lusamine smiled to her husband and answered. "He already told you most of the reasons why he doesn't get along with me. To me he is unruly at best and rude at worse."

Elio forced a grin as he waved hello. "You called me back because of... that?"

Lusamine fixed her gaze at him and asked. "Care to tell me the reason why you were doing this for Gladion and Lillie?"

Elio glared back. "Because they are my friends. They still had issues even after you were taken down and I thought I try to do something!"

Lusamine's dagger infused glare began to loosen as she thought more about Lillie. "How long has... that been going on?"

Elio shouted loud and clear. "Developed feelings over a year ago. Tried to express it around nine months ago and it got better sense!"

Lillie stood in front of Elio and drew out a couple pokeballs. "He had done a lot for Gladion and me, I hope you at least know that!"

Lusamine calmed herself down even more. "I understand that, I just wanted to know."

Lillie still stood protective as Elio kept his grin to ask. "Is it okay if I leave now?"

Gladion listened and answered. "You don't have a reason to actually stay. See you in a couple hours once things start to settle?"

Lillie frowned to Elio and answered. "I want to at least see you fly off!"

Mohn joined in a guilty frown. "You planned to leave as soon as you seen enough anyways. Sorry if I had you here longer than you wanted."

Lusamine smiled back and answered. "No one is stopping you, do visit often!"

As Elio and the Mew waved goodbye, they prepared to depart back to Melemele. As the Mew was called back to the master ball, he saw Lillie run out to continue the kiss. Elio returned it back for what felt like minutes before they broke.

Lillie smiled and asked. "Do you want to know where I been?"

Elio guessed. "Trying to help either Dialga or Palkia? Thank you, I need to give Hau my thanks as well... Gladion would have to wait at a better time."

Lillie giggled and tapped Elio's nose. "It is a little more than that. But it's the basic, we are going to have to talk to Burnet about what we seen. I'll meet up with you later."

As the two gave each other a farewell hug, Elio called Charizard for a flight back home.


	10. A Sneaky Cofagrigus Got Caught!

As Elio flew back to Melemele, he was greeted to a hug of worry from his mother after she handed over something to Looker. "I am glad you are alright!"

Elio broke the hug in embarrassment before asking. "I heard you did something about who ever started this mess?"

Elio's mother tensed up in response and answered. "He hurt that Mew...which then hurt you. Then the Mew tried to hurt everyone else! Otto made sure that bastard wouldn't do anything ever again."

As the two attempt to shake off the feelings of anger, Hau rushed toward the two see if his friend came back and joined in the hug pile.

Elio smiled in appreciation as he was given a bear hug on top of a bear hug. "Thank you for helping. Where did you visit?"

Hau tried to make a good description of how he and Gladion were turned into pokemon and traveled through a tower in another dimension, Elio found the story about as odd as his journey into the dream. "You were a Rowlet and Gladion was a Riolu?! What else did you see?"

Hau calmed down more as he answered. "We fought a pokemon by the name of Dialga, he looked off from the Dex entry."

Elio froze as he asked. "Shadow pokemon off or something else?"

Hau shook his head in answer. "Not much of a color other than dark blue and an orange glow. Lillie fought Palkia but she didn't say anything specific about what happened. Anything you found in the dream world?"

Elio grinned widely. "I met Giratina!"

Elio's mother joined in the grin. "Since you couldn't catch anything in there... did you beat him?"

Elio raised two fingers. "Two moves and he was done, I also met Isaacs grand pappy! Arceus!"

The two looked in shock as Elio's mother asked. "You did not try fighting him, did you?"

Elio shook his head as he laughed. "Oh no! He was the main reason I was able to fight that shadow Mew at the source. Really nice guy!"

As Elio finished his conversation, he received a phone call from Kahili. Elio asked. "What up? More challengers?"

Kahili answered. "No, just want you to know that the League is under repairs. Since your technical lose was more a national crisis it isn't going to count. Expect some people to try for your title once things are repair. For now, just rest and enjoy your down time."

Elio frowned in disappointment. "Okay, talk to you later."

As the call finished, Kukui arrived with a guilty looking Dex. "I heard you had a Cofagrigus in your basement. You did say something about your hidden stash of gold nuggets being missing?"

Elio nodded. "Makuta is very good at keeping a breaking an entry from happening and I have more nuggets to add for the stash. Big ones this time!"

The Dex floated nervously as it buzzed. "BZZT Cofagrigus, the Coffin pokemon. It is said that they swallow those who get too close and turn them into mummies. They love to eat gold nuggets. BZZT!"

Elio sighed at the information as he was prepared to say his goodbyes to the others. "There is one mystery solved, I'll be at my house giving Makuta a lecture! Tell Lillie where I am, going to crash for the day!"

Hau waved. "I will, I'll come over later in the evening!"

Elio's mother was sighing in relief. "You learned your lesson on the Cofagrigus... but at least you didn't leave him with no food!"

Kukui handed Elio over the Dex. "Your going to need this, otherwise we will see you later?"

In a basement.

A Cofagrigus was about to eat a gold nugget when he heard a door opened. He placed it back into the stash and was greeted by its trainer walking down with an angry glare.

As Elio flashed the Dex information, he asked the Cofagrigus. "Took me ages for me to find out! Care to explain why?"

The Cofagrigus was nervous as he tried to explain with the Dex translating. "BZZT! Master, you told me to keep the basement guarded and keep the stash safe from burglars. I am not one... so helped myself to some of the smaller treats. BZZT!"

Elio kept a scolding glare. "And you didn't even ask me if it was okay! How often do you eat these?"

The Cofagrigus grinned as it admitted. "BZZT! Once a month. More if I am feeling peckish! BZZT!"

Elio took a deep breath. "Those nuggets were meant for an emergency fund, should I go broke by accident!"

The Cofagrigus frowned in panic. "BZZT! So no more treats... I'll starve in this tomb if I don't have something! BZZT!"

Elio kept a frown, thought of what to do and spoke calmly. "I have a better idea."

Elio took ten big nuggets from his stash and left the twenty smaller gold nuggets. "Any of the small ones are yours! The rest I am going to have to put else where! If I am low on the big ones... expect me to take some of the small ones up stairs! Fair enough?"

The Cofagrigus answered nervously in agreement. "BZZT! A bit more generous than I thought you were going to give me. BZZT!"

Elio wanted to change the subject, what was done was done and he knew he should have looked up the information before leaving the pile of valuable treats to something that eats it. "Anyone tried to break in here that I need to worry about?"

The Cofagrigus calmed down and answered. "BZZT! Still no! Pete is normally good at scaring them off. Nothing here a hardened treasure hunter would dare go after and the people around here kind of know who lurks. BZZT!"

The trainer smiled in approval. "Good to hear. Unless something comes up you shouldn't exactly be lonely."

The Cofagrigus looked in questioning. "BZZT! You bring me out if you need me for battle! It is either this or the Pelago. Sunny islands are not something I am fond of, but dark secluded places are! BZZT"

Trainer and pokemon smiled as they continued their day. "Least your happy."

Elio spent a couple hours watching the news with Mew sleeping at his side.

Until he received a call from Lillie. "Father and mother had finished catching up. Neither were happy about what happened, but they are managing. I am heading back to your house if you don't mind."

Elio texted back. "I don't!" As he texted, Lillie went in to the house with a wide smile and a Banette at her side, she sat by his side and saw just how exhausted her boyfriend is.

She offered to let him place his head on her lap as she took the sleeping Mew and the tired Banette at her side.

Elio yawned as he closed his eyes. "Thank you and the others for saving me from that..."

Lillie whispered to him. "Shh... After what you done for us, this is the least I can do! Elio, I love you."

Lillie saw Elio fall asleep more as she was caressing his hair, about to fall asleep herself to dreams of a bright future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the last Fanfic in this series, but it is going to take a while before I get the next Fanfic Started outside of a One Shot.
> 
> Stay ready for the next major Fanfic when I can. Falling in a Hoop!
> 
> In the mean time. How did you the reader like this series?


End file.
